


As Life Goes On

by xhelloxbeautifullx



Series: Unexpected Love [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute Children, Fluff and Angst, Kurooaka being adorable parents, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Sequel, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:44:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 26,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6442057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xhelloxbeautifullx/pseuds/xhelloxbeautifullx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi finally found happiness, but somethings are trying to take everything away from him. Luckily he already has a knight in shining armor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Barely Begun

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya!!~ this is the sequel to More than a Stripper. Please read that first before reading this one. I'll try not to delay so much with updating this one. Please enjoy :3

_ Sleigh bells ring _ __  
_ Are you listening _ __  
_ In the lane _ __  
_ Snow is glistening _ __  
_ A beautiful sight, _ __  
_ We're happy tonight _ _  
_ __ Walking in a winter wonderland

Snowflakes are falling delicately onto the streets in Miyagi. Lights are either dimmed or festively colored for the holidays, snow beginning to cover the sidewalks as well as the streets during the start of another snowstorm. Sidewalks are nearly deserted since most people are at home with their families, yet children are outside playing in the snow. Young children had learned to pile the snow into a compact little wall. If they went on making little walls like that, they could build some streets for themselves while laughing as they build it; the sounds of their laughter make Mika smile and wish she could play in the snow. She watches them remake the poor excuse of a town, down to the poorly remade houses and parks with Kuro. Perhaps by now all the houses had turned to snow, inside and out; a whole city of snow with monuments and spires and trees, a city that could be destroyed by shovel and remade in a different way. 

As anyone looked out of the window, a blanket of white stretched as far as the eye could see. All the familiar features had disappeared, hidden under the lumps and bumps of the coverlet. Sun sparkled, picking out glittery diamonds clasped in frosty settings. The sounds of Christmas music and street plows pushing snow off the streets fill the ears for anyone who listens. Various food aromas gently tickle her nostrils as families and couples prepare for Christmas next week while Kuro and Akaashi prepare for Mika’s 6th birthday which is on Christmas Eve.

She's excited to be spending her first Christmas with her dad's new boyfriend in their new home. Kuro and Akaashi moved to Miyagi after Kenma and Hinata’s wedding to avoid anymore drama with Keiji’s former boss. Mika loves her new school, and luckily Tetsurou and Akaashi’s friends moved to Miyagi also. Moving again was hard at first, but after settling in, their new house truly became home, and Mika thinks of Kuro as a second father already. He's caring, loving, and he makes her dad smile without faking which makes Mika really happy. Even walking to the local bakery with Tetsurou can't stop her excitement. Crows is a humble bake shop from which aromas of fresh, homemade cooking that fill the air and welcome all those who visit with a warm embrace. A place in which hunger, the most basic of human needs, can be replaced with satisfaction in a divine and fulfilling manner. 

A place in which happiness for the belly and completion of the soul can be found. Once she goes inside, she feels the instant warmth and aroma of the freshly baked pastries. It's warm inside. It smells like yeast, cinnamon, frying fat, and coffee. The early morning light slants through the windows. The owner and his employees all know Kuro because he goes there regularly on his breaks from work or he's there with Mika and Akaashi. There's a bell on the door that rings when people come in. There are bagels in shiny layered rows, topped with seeds or onions. In the glass display case, sugar sparkles like snow on the cinnamon twists, jelly donuts gleam in their translucent icing. Brown bread, in big round loaves, puts forth it's aroma of wholesome goodness. The barrel in the corner holds the slim baguettes, each with its crinkly, brown paper coat.

Kuro walks into Crows with Mika as per usual and lets her run up to the glass display, smiling to himself at her enthusiasm over desserts. Behind the counter is Suga, who gave up working at the club after meeting Daichi, and he's smiling that contagious smile as he walks over to crouch down to Mika’s height. 

“Merry Christmas, Mika-chan. What would you like this time?”

“Hi, Suga-san!” Mika smiles just as brightly as the ash blonde, “can I have three of the yummy cinnamon rolls you make? And daddy would like this, please.” Her finger’s pointing to a chocolate profiterole. A profiterole is sometimes referred to as a cream puff in other cultures, but it's not as sweet. 

“Profiterole,” Koushi explains with a smile before going to put together the order, looking up at Kuro, “how is Akaashi doing? He usually comes with you guys.”

“Actually…” Tetsurou blushes lightly as he remembers their previous visit, “is Sawamura around? Akaashi doesn't want Mika-chan knowing just yet.”

Sugawara covers his mouth after he figures it out, grinning from ear to ear after wrapping everything. “This one's on me this time. Congratulations to you guys.”

_ Sassy and smart, kinda like Keiji.  _ Kuro thinks to himself and smiles back at his best friend's fiancè. “Thanks, Suga. Say hi to Sawamura for me.” 

_ {From: Keiji <3; 2:30 pm} _

_ I need you...it's important _

_ Kuro looked at the message after taking a break from practice. Instantly he thought something was wrong and asked Daichi to cover for him immediately.  _

_ “Sawamura, I have to go. Something might be wrong...he said he had something important to tell me.” _

_ After getting a nod from his best friend, Tetsurou quickly ran home to help his beautiful boyfriend. When he got there, he heard broken whimpers and soft crying.  _

_ “Keiji?! Where are you?!” _

_ “B-Bathroom…” _

_ Before he could blink, Tetsu was inside the bathroom attached to their master bedroom and he wrapped his arms around Keiji tightly, hugging him close, “what's wrong?” _

_ “I-I'm...pregnant…” _

Remembering the day exactly a month after Kenma and Shoyo’s wedding in August, he found out Akaashi is pregnant still makes Kuro smile. He has a beautiful soon to be step-daughter and soon he's going to have a child of his own with the love of his life. Nothing can ruin this day until a strange woman approached them. The woman has the same eyes as Mika and blonde hair.

“Excuse me. Why do you have my daughter? Where's Keiji?”

_ Who the fuck is this?  _ Kuro thinks to himself before asking, “I'm Keiji’s boyfriend. Who are you?”

“I'm Tatsuya Yuki. Mika’s mother.”

He didn't understand, as if his brain short-circuited and needed to be rebooted. Around him, everything is in fast-forward while he stands motionless in the middle of it all. How dare this woman drop a bomb on him all of a sudden? Kuro doesn't want to believe this Yuki person, but he does realize the woman is upsetting Mika.

“Don't come near Mika-chan or Keiji again. They're finally happy.” Tetsurou growls lowly and picks up his almost step-daughter, taking her home. 

Mika doesn't need to deal with the woman who abandoned her. Akaashi doesn't need the stress of his ex, especially since he's expecting. The middle-blocker felt he did the right thing, but guilt sets in after he realizes how rude he was to that Yuki person. At the moment, he wants to get Mika home before she starts asking questions and he has to tell Keiji about his encounter unfortunately. 

“Welcome home, Bunny and Tetsurou.” Akaashi’s soft voice greets them with a smile and hot chocolate.

“Hey, we should talk in the kitchen. Something happened on the way home.” Tetsurou explains quietly after helping the little girl out of her winter coat and boots.

The couple stands in the kitchen after leaving Mika distracted with hot coco and Spongebob Squarepants. Tension is building though most of it is worry radiating off Keiji. 

“I met your ex...I think she wanted to take Mika.” Kuro begins to explain before noticing the pissed off expression coming from his usually composed boyfriend.

“That bitch…” Akaashi whispers and clenches his fists, “she'll never see my daughter again.”

“Shake it off and try to relax...okay?” Tetsu gently pulls his lover into a hug, not wanting to let go and being extra careful of the forming bump on his boyfriend.

_ Your arms are my castle _ __  
_ Your heart is my sky _ __  
_ They wipe away tears that I cry _ __  
_ The good and the bad times _ __  
_ We've been through them all _ _  
_ __ You make me rise when I fall

Akaashi stays silent as he melts into the embrace. Moments like this always remind him that he doesn't need anyone besides Kuro, Mika, and his small circle of friends. Whenever Keiji is falling, Tetsurou is there to catch him. Being in his arms is the best feeling in the world. “I'm lucky I have you,Tetsurou.”

“Keiji, I love you so much.” Kuro whispers and lets go of Akaashi when a set of giggles is heard.

“Daddy, someone rang the doorbell.” Mika giggles at the blushing expression of her two fathers, well one is a father-figure. 

Akaashi nods and smiles. “Go wash up. I'll start dinner in a minute.”

After sending his little girl upstairs, Keiji goes to open the door and sighing in relief when he sees a mop of orange hair there. “Hi, Akaashi!”

“Hello, Hinata. No Kenma? I'm shocked.” Akaashi chuckles softly and lets the literal ball of sunshine inside.

“Kenma isn't feeling well and asked me to check up on you,” Shoyo explains with a grin, “plus he got out of the hospital today.”

“What’s wrong with Kenma?” Keiji bites his lower lip as he starts worrying, “is he okay?”

The sudden redness on Hinata’s face is a dead giveaway on what’s wrong with his friend and Akaashi just smiles warmly, understanding the situation. “Is it a boy or girl ?”

“Girl. Kenma didn't want anyone he went into labor, but he wants you to come visit him.”

“Will do. Congratulations on becoming parents.”

  
After Hinata left and the goodbyes have been said, Akaashi sighs softly to himself as he goes over what Kuro told him earlier. The thought of Yuki coming back makes him realize there’s a possibility she wants to take Mika. All Keiji knows is that Yuki can’t have his daughter and he’ll do anything to prevent her from ruining the happiness he finally found.


	2. Papa Kuro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr to yell at me for ever delaying to update or to say something nice
> 
> www.xhelloxbeautifullx.tumblr.com

Kuro watches as the large glowing sphere rises slowly into the dull morning sky. Casting sunbeams in every direction while it illuminates the small, snow covered rural town. He stares out the glass panes as the colors made by the rising sun change, growing more vivid with the passing time. Making the sky more radiant as it climbs higher and higher into the sky. But as beautiful as the morning was, its beauty is nothing compared to the sleeping angel in his bed.

 

Tetsurou truly feels he's been incredibly blessed with having Akaashi Keiji in his life as a lover, despite Keiji thinking he isn't good enough. He thinks god has sent him an angel that he'll cherish and love forever. He never imagined falling in love with a stripper and single father, but cupid had other plans. The middle blocker never fails to notice the simplest things the father does that cause pale cheeks to become rosy red in seconds. Even the simplest feature makes Kuro's heart flutter with joy, especially knowing such a beautiful person was his boyfriend.

Akaashi has small eyebrows, untrimmed at the edges that reminded Kuro that his lover was and is as manly and handsome as he is irresistibly cute. A few dark circles under Keiji’s eyes that retell the tears unspoken and unshed—not because they are signs of weakness but because there are better things to do than to wallow in pity and self-deprecation. Akaashi's lashes are long and thick, resting against rounded, plump cheeks—the gentlest hint of his rather small appetite for food. There are faint traces of silver on the corner of his eyes and mouth, in memory of each smile and every laugh Keiji rarely gives. His barely-smiling mouth is open, breathing, matching the steady rise and fall of his chest, still deep in slumber in a world full of dreams and delights. Tetsurou notices two sets of hands on Keiji’s stomach. A warm smile forms on his face when he realizes Mika is in their bed hugging her future brother or sister. 

Kuro isn't even surprised to find Mika in bed with them again. He knows she's used to sleeping in the same room as Akaashi, but sometimes she'll stay in her own room. Most likely she went to Keiji upset about something in the middle of the night and he picked her up so she can stay by his side. Tetsurou finds himself smiling at the two of them since Mika’s face is pressed against Akaashi’s chest and has her small arms wrapped around his stomach.  _ Cute... _ he thinks to himself before falling back asleep, not feeling Akaashi move out of bed but he feels Mika cuddle up to him instead after her dad leaves.

Today, Akaashi will be celebrating his beautiful daughter’s birthday and he enjoys making her happier than usual on Christmas. Mika believes in Santa so he has to write  _ From: Santa Claus  _ on most of the gifts he bought a month in advance after reading her cute letter to Santa. This Christmas is going to be different. Kuro is a part of their family now, and everything is perfect. Yuki hasn’t tried to contact them yet or made an attempt to see Mika yet which makes Akaashi really happy though he doesn’t show it.  _ I should be taking it easy...but I have to make breakfast. _

Akaashi decides to make Mika’s favorite breakfast today to wake her up with since she always wakes up to food like Tetsurou does, which Keiji found out after moving in together. Sitting around the table together and sharing meals as a family is something Keiji has always wanted. December 26th is the big day in more than one way. Besides the After-Christmas party with Kuro’s teammates, the athlete has something else planned. 

“Good morning, Keiji.” He whispers when he walks into the kitchen, attracted to the food aromas.

“Good morning.” Kuro smiles at the response and wraps his arms around Akaashi’s waist from behind gently.

_ I lost at love before _ __   
_ Got mad and closed the door _ _   
_ __ But you said, "Try, just once more"

Akaashi turns his head slightly before the couple shares a gentle morning kiss and the mother-to-be finds himself smiling into the kiss. Everything seems to fall into place whenever Kuro embraces him, kisses him... _ loves him, _ and he doesn't want it any other way. 

_ I chose you for the one _ __   
_ Now we're having so much fun _ _   
_ __ You treated me so kind

“It smells yummy…” Mika’s sleepy voice causes the men to separate and smile at her at the same time. 

“Happy birthday, Bunny.”

“Happy birthday, Mika-chan.”

Words can't describe the happiness radiating off Mika as a bright, beautiful smile spreads from ear to ear. Her smile still lights up the entire room and then some, which both Kuro and Akaashi love seeing that every day. Things truly got better once Tetsurou walked into their lives. Akaashi hasn't smiled genuinely in front of anyone besides his daughter until he met Kuro. He's happy to have the athlete in his life and wants to spend the rest of their lives together with Mika.

__   
_ I'm about to lose my mind _ __   
_ You made me so very happy _ _   
_ __ I'm so glad you came into my life

“I wanna take a picture with Daddy and Papa,” Mika says with a wide smile, unaware of how much that word just made both Kuro and Akaashi blush up to their ears, “did I say something bad?”

“N-No, Bunny. Just say it again for me.” Akaashi chuckles nervously, making sure he didn't hear it wrong.

“I wanna take a picture with Daddy and Papa.” She repeats and Kuro’s face is on fire from blushing.

Keiji blushes and nods for her, smiling. “Of course, why don't you ask Papa if he'll get his phone out? So we can take a picture.” 

Mika nods excitedly and her large icy blue eyes look at Kuro. Her stare reminds Tetsurou of the cute animals from the ASPCA commercials and he understands why Akaashi has a hard time telling her no.

“Let’s get it together, Mika-chan. It's on the sink in the bathroom.” Kuro smiles and leads Mika away from the kitchen, blushing from ear to ear. 

When they return, Akaashi is already standing in front of their large christmas tree and he carefully picks up Mika so she'll be in the picture. Kuro sets up his phone to the camera mode, setting it for a selfie and holding it up so all three of their faces are on the screen. The picture is absolutely beautiful. With the combination of Mika’s cute smile and Kuro’s grin, Akaashi’s smile radiates pure beauty. 

“It's perfect.” Tetsurou smiles and sets the picture as his lock screen cover and sends copies of it to Keiji, Daichi, Kenma, and Bokuto. 

_ {From: Bo; 11:00am} _

_ Hey hey hey! That was super cute~! And happy birthday to my little owl! ＼(^o^)／ _

_ {From: Sawamura; 11:05am} _

_ Suga thinks the picture was adorable, too. And happy birthday to Mika _

_ {From: Kenma; 11:06am} _

_ Shoyo and I love the picture. Happy birthday Mika-chan. _

Akaashi sets the picture as his lock screen also so they'd match and he's absolutely in love with the picture. He hasn't smiled so much that it makes his cheeks hurt. Everything is perfect and Keiji won't let anything or anyone get in the way. 

“Keiji~ you're spacing out again.” Kuro’s voice pulls him back into the real world.

“I'm sorry...I was just thinking.” Keiji says softly and looks away at that horrible,  _ sexy _ , smirk coming from the other man as his pale cheeks become rosy red in an instant. 

“Thinking about what, Daddy?” Mika smiles at her father lovingly, curious about his response.

“About you, Papa, and the baby..” Akaashi smiles back, knowing that word still makes Kuro blush like crazy. 

  
_ Papa, huh? I can used to that. _ Kuro smiles through his temporary embarrassment.  _ Nothing better interfere with my plans. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used in this chapter:
> 
> You've Made Me so Very Happy by: Blood, Sweat & Tears


	3. The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter~ I'm going to try updating more often since I have a small break from college ^.^ if you want to yell at me for updates,  
> my tumblr is: 
> 
> www.xhelloxbeautifullx.tumblr.com

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ring 
> 
> http://www.ballardgem.com/shop/rings/14k-white-gold-vintage-style-ring/

_December 26th._ Mika’s birthday party/Christmas dinner went perfectly the night before and tonight is going to tear Kuro apart. Tetsurou sucks in a shaky breath when he looks at the small box in his hands, feeling his throat constrict. Panic rose like a virus spreading throughout his body. _Will he say yes?_ He suddenly doesn’t know how to speak. Or walk. He can't find the right words to say and his palms are clammy, and it was all he could do stop himself from wanting to knot his fingers together.

“Hey hey hey! Oho? Bro? You're pale.” Bokuto’s voice brings Kuro back to reality.

“I'm fine, Broski,” Tetsu says with a grin before whispering, “I'm going to need your help and Sawamura’s.”

_Wise men say_   
_Only fools rush in_ _  
But I can't help falling in love with you_

“Amai looks more like Shoyo.”

Kenma explains to Akaashi while giving his two-week old daughter her bottle. He refuses to breastfeed since most men don't lactate and he didn't want to find out if he did. Keiji smiles warmly at Amai then looks at his friend, “Shoyo’s working today?”

“Yeah, he wanted to take the whole week off, but his boss won't let him.”

Akaashi nods in understanding, “Tetsurou took Bunny out shopping with him. He wanted to buy her a dress for the party tonight though I told him I'm not sure about bringing her to a fancy party like that.”

A buzzing from his pocket catches Keiji’s attention and he smiles at the text he received.

_{From: Tetsurou; 2:15 pm}_

_Make sure you're ready by 6. After dinner is served, Tadashi will watch over Mika-chan for a bit so you can enjoy yourself. I love you_

He can't help but smile genuinely at the message. Akaashi likes Tsukishima Tadashi since he's good with children and really sweet, unlike his husband. Keiji can trust the freckled man to care for his little girl while he finally relaxes and enjoys himself. He'd ask Kenma and Shoyo to babysit, but they're busy with their own baby girl. Amai is going to be such a sweetheart when she's older, and Akaashi is looking forward to it along with looking forward to the bun in his oven.

“What did he say? You're smiling like crazy.” Akaashi chuckles softly at Kenma’s words.

“He said Tadashi offered to look after Bunny during the party.”

The venue of the party is extremely spaciously large and wide oval room, painted in warming, relaxing colors. Over to the far right is a surreal inbuilt waterfall releasing a relaxing sound of water flowing. To the far side of the waterfall is a hidden flat screen television that would make any man envious. The furnishings are soft yet firm and ensure comfort in a spacious manor. There is an evening twist of an exclusive 8ft tank which when the light falls reveals the slow angelic movements of jellyfish against a fluorescent light. When people step out onto the terrace of the room the few is only clear blue crystal waters and the tropical fish swimming around everyone.

Akaashi feels a bit out of place at the event despite having the right attire. His loose fitting gray suit and red tie fit right in with everyone else's suits, surprisingly, but he still felt awkward. Despite his previous _profession_ , Keiji hated crowds. Luckily his face is hiding his uncomfortableness from everyone. He sits with Kuro and Mika, greeting everyone that came to meet the famous Kuro Tetsurou’s new family. _I don't belong here._

“Keiji? Are you feeling okay?” Tetsurou whispers, making sure his pregnant lover is alright.

“Mhm, just hungry.”

Pregnancy cravings are both cute but incredibly frightening to the athlete. Watching Keiji ask the staff for odd food combinations, from peanut butter and tacos to fettuccine alfredo and tabasco sauce. That's not half of the things Akaashi was eating. In the father-to-be’s mind, Keiji is just eating for two and for safety reasons, he will not question what the other is eating.

_Would it be a sin_ _  
_ _If I can't help falling in love with you_

After dinner finishes, everyone is dancing along to the music provided by Tsukishima Kei. Mika is dancing with Tadashi and Akaashi is content, not stressing for once. Tetsurou holds his hand to the love of his life, smiling warmly, “may I have this dance?”

Keiji swears he's having deja vu as he starts to dance with Kuro. His body still fits perfectly with Tetsu’s despite his growing stomach. Their bodies sway side to side perfectly in sync.

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful_ _  
_ _Stop me and steal my breath_

Kuro gently presses their foreheads together and hums the melody of the song quietly, just enough for Akaashi to hear. Keiji shuts his eyes and his lips curve into a soft smile as he wraps his arms around Tetsurou’s neck gently, pressing himself closer as close as possible. Kuro is resting his hands on Akaashi’s waist and baby bump, caressing their unborn child as they dance.

_Emeralds from mountains and thrust towards the sky_   
_Never revealing their depth_   
_Tell me that we belong together_   
_Dress it up with the trappings of love_   
_I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips_ _  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

Hearing Akaashi sing along to the song is a blessing in disguise. Kuro could listen to it all the time. He had no idea his lover could get any more perfect. The middle blocker just wants to reveal his plans in from of everyone but he's waiting for the end of the song.

_I'll be your cryin' shoulder_   
_I'll be love suicide_   
_I'll be better when I'm older_ _  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

As the song reaches the end, Kuro takes a deep breath and slowly gets down on one knee, savoring the shocked expression on Akaashi’s face.

_The greatest fan of your life_ _  
_ _The greatest fan of your life_

“Keiji, I love you with all my heart. We’ve been with each other for what feels like years and my love for you grows more each day. You are a beautiful and caring person and have always been there for me 100% since we've met. You let me break down the walls around your heart and came into my life with your beautiful self and your beautiful little girl. I can’t imagine my life without you, and I even went through your overprotective family, aka Kenma and Shoyo, to ask you this important question. Akaashi Keiji, will you marry me?”

Kuro blushes and opens the ring box he took out of his suit pocket, revealing a beautiful diamond ring. Keiji wells up in tears of joy, unable to form proper words and just nodding quickly. This took him by complete surprise, and it’s making him happy and emotional. Everyone in the room applauds them and smiles spread across the room like wildfire.

“Tetsurou...it's beautiful…” Akaashi whispers through his tears, hugging his new fiancè around the neck and melting into the embrace when those strong arms wrap around him.

“You're beautiful.” Kuro whispers back and kisses his lips lovingly, shutting his eyes and enjoying this moment.

Around 10:00 pm, the couple finally leaves with Mika fast asleep in Tetsu’s arms. Kuro’s face is starting to hurt from smiling so much, but he can't help himself. From being a lonely bachelor who got forced into a gay strip club by Bokuto to proposing to the stripper he fell in love with at the same club, he couldn't be happier. Especially with a baby on the way plus his beautiful step-daughter. Tetsurou couldn't be happier until he notices something bothering his new fiancé.

“Yuki?”

“Keiji? So this guy wasn't lying…”

_Bad timing, bitch. Leave Keiji alone already._ Kuro feels his anger rising as he does his best to prevent Mika from waking up. Akaashi folds his perfect arms and scowls at the woman in front of him.

“He's my fiancè. What do you want? You'll have to get through me to get to Keiji and Mika-chan.”

Ignoring Kuro completely, Yuki turns to face the father of her child, “Keiji, I want custody of Mika.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs used in this chapter:  
> Can't help falling in love with you by: Elvis Presley  
> I'll Be by: Edwin McCain


	4. Domains of Love and Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone~!! Here's another update, it's a little early this time because I have some time between classes and work~ once the semester ends, I'm going to attempt to get my lazy butt into drawing some Kuro and Akaashi with the kiddies :3
> 
> Here's my tumblr:  
> www.xhelloxbeautifullx.tumblr.com

_ “Keiji, I want custody of Mika.” _

Akaashi is absolutely furious and his composure is slipping. Fists clenched at his sides, Keiji struggles with losing his cool. How could this woman who abandoned his daughter suddenly want her back? Is because he's with a man?

“You can't have her back. I won't let you.”

“Keiji, she needs her mother.”

“Bullshit! You should have thought about that before you abandoned her!” Akaashi inhales deeply before he gets upset and looks at Kuro, “can we go home? Please...before I do something I'm going to regret.”

_ Shot through the heart and you're to blame _ _   
_ _ Darlin' you give love a bad name _

Inhaling deeply, Akaashi lets out a breath of relief after getting into Kuro’s car and shuts his eyes. He opens them when he feels a strong hand on his thigh. His eyes gaze into the eyes of the man he's going to marry.  _ How did I ever get so lucky?  _ Keiji flashes a soft smile before looking ahead of him. Tokyo lights look so beautiful at night. It's been a long time since he's been in the city.

“Wait!!”  _ It can't be... _ Akaashi’s blood runs cold at the name, fearing the worst and he relaxes when it's just an old client, “I've finally found you, Night Owl-kun...you don't come to dance anymore.”

“Sorry to disappoint you, sir. I don't work at the club anymore.” His eyes are pleading for Kuro to just drive away. 

Clearly getting the hint, Tetsurou pulls away after rolling up the windows. Their hands find their way to each other on the middle of the driver's seat and passenger one, fingers interlocking and fitting together perfectly like pieces of a puzzle. The radio playing quietly as they enjoy the quiet ride back to Miyagi. 

_ A heart that could beat as close to mine and this time I can see _ __   
_ A love like this is so hard to find _ __   
_ And so many never do _ _   
_ __ And loves like this, when they even exist

Keiji sighs in relief when he lays down after removing his suit. He let Kuro put Mika to bed and gently places a hand on his stomach.  _ Soon we'll find out if you're a boy or girl.  _ Akaashi shuts his eyes and doesn't flinch when he feels lips pressed against his stomach. The familiar cologne already told him that the man he loves is laying between his legs and kissing their unborn child. 

“Did I surprise you?” Tetsurou asks with a chuckle. 

“You didn't. Your cologne gave you away.” 

Kuro slowly presses his lips against his lover’s tenderly. The first kiss is chaste, leaving a tingling sensation behind on their lips. Tetsu gently glides his hand over their unborn child before leaning in to steal another kiss from Keiji. Once their eyes meet, both men have flustered expressions and smiles on their faces. Akaashi’s flustered expression is alluring and his body language is amatory, begging for attention. 

“Do you know how hard it is to control myself when you look at me that way, Keiji?” Kuro whispers and presses his lips to Akaashi’s lips again.   
  
“Tetsurou…” a faint moan is mixed with a whisper as the kiss left Akaashi breathless.   
  
“Keiji, you're beautiful…” Tetsu whispers against the other’s lips.   
  
Gliding his hands down Keiji’s arms, Kuro gently takes both wrists and holds them over the slightly messy raven hair before initiating another kiss. This one is gentle but still passionate and fireworks ignite between the couple. Tetsurou laces their fingers together and brushes his lips against Akaashi’s creamy neck to start kissing it once more, taking in the faint moans coming from the other. He starts placing tantalizing kisses down Keiji’s body until he reaches the boxers blocking his goal.

Each kiss has lingering heat from those same lips, especially as they reach the man's most sensitive area. The obstructive boxers are quickly discarded by Kuro, and he doesn't hesitate to run his smooth tongue all over Akaashi’s throbbing erection slowly. As it's obvious that he's taking his time, the slow pace is already driving the pregnant raven head insane with arousal. Moans and pleas for more only escalate after watching his cock disappear into Tetsurou's mouth. The sensation is too unbearable as Keiji grips the sheets tightly until his body is trembling, struggling to keep his voice down so they don't wake up Mika. 

He reaches into the nightstand and grabs the lube they hide for nights like this. The intoxicatingly sexy expression on Akaashi’s face is enough to make Kuro come now, but it was obvious they both want to go further. After covering two of his fingers with a generous amount of lube, Tetsurou carefully pushes one digit inside Keiji slowly and making sure everything is okay before thrusting it gently. Akaashi is slowly becoming undone as he adjusts to the penetration rather quickly and the sensation easily becoming pleasure. A second finger is welcomed by the raven head and those usually well kept locks are a mess on the pillows.

“T-Tetsurou... _ fuck _ …” 

Kuro runs the back of his hand down Keiji’s soft cheek, and then tenderly traces the line of his fiancè’s jaw with a knuckle. Those fiery words throw off the middle blocker’s desire to almost unbearable levels and beyond.

“Say my name again,  _ Keiji _ .” That smooth, baritone voice always sends chills down Keiji’s spine. He could drown in that voice.

“ _ Tetsurou~ _ ” Akaashi whispers smoothly, loving the stretching from Tetsurou’s cock pushing inside him gently.

The sweet torture doesn’t reside as Kuro slowly presses the tip of his cock inside Keiji, causing him to squirm slightly and he gently tries to speed the process in order to get relief from his burning arousal. “Patience, Keiji.”

“Tetsurou…”

_ I'm going to kill him. _ Akaashi can't stop himself from blushing from ear to ear in the morning. His neck, collarbone, shoulders, and hips have hickeys and bite marks on them. He should be used to it, but this time is a lot more than usual. Keiji sighs quietly to himself as he looks at his tired reflection in the bathroom mirror. The moment he closes his eyes to take a deep breath, arms wrap around him from behind. Times like this Kuro is very lucky Akaashi loves him.

“Good morning, beautiful.” Tetsurou whispers lovingly into his lover's ear.

_ So fucking lucky I love him.  _ “You went overboard last night.”

“Sorry…” 

Avoiding the elbow to the stomach, Kuro goes to check his phone for messages and looks completely shocked to see his ex-boyfriend texted him.

_ {From: Oikawa; 7:00am} _

_ Hey, Tetsu-chan. I know it's been a long time since we last spoke, but I want to invite you to my wedding so let me know where you live so I can mail an invite. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs used in this chapter: 
> 
> You give love a bad name by: Bon Jovi  
> A love like this by: Dan Fogelberg


	5. Can't Stand It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone ! Lucky for you I'm updating a little earlier than planned because I actually have some free time xD 
> 
> My tumblr:  
> www.xhelloxbeautifullx.tumblr.com

Battle of the exes. That's the only thing Kuro can think of when he looks at the message. First the brewing drama with Akaashi’s ex, now this. Did he read things correctly? _The_ Oikawa Tooru getting married? Tetsurou truly feels bad for the one marrying that wannabe Barbie doll. From what the middle blocker remembers of his relationship with Oikawa, there was a lot of arguments and he got fed up with the pompous attitude. The raven head runs his fingers through his messy bed head before quickly texting Bokuto and Daichi.

_{To: Bo, Sawamura; 10:30am}_

_I need you guys. Come over._

“So I'll just have to make breakfast for two more people, huh? That's fine.” Kuro nearly shrieks as he jumps away when Akaashi’s voice comes from behind him out of nowhere.

“God...fuck, Keiji. You scared the shit out of me.”

A snicker barely audible escapes Keiji’s mouth as he throws on one of Tetsurou’s shirts since his clothes don't fit him, “I need to get maternity clothes. I'm getting fatter and ugly now…”

Kuro’s eyes widen and he gently pulls Akaashi into a loving embrace, whispering, “you're beautiful and perfect. Don't ever say negative things about yourself ever again.”

_Baby, I love you_   
_I never want to let you go_   
_The more I think about,_ _  
The more I want to let you know_

“Doorbell!” Mika’s cheerful voice rings from the living room. She was too involved with Spongebob to get up.

Kuro chuckles quietly at the perfectly timed interruption, going over to answer the door and groaning when he feels a 180 lb man jump on him like women in romance films.

“Kubro!! What's the emergency?!”

“Bo, come inside first and get the f-” Tetsurou stops himself from swearing when he remembers Mika is on the couch behind him, “just come inside and take off your shoes.”

“As you can see, he was so worried he came to my house asking for a ride,” Daichi comments and lets himself in, shutting the door behind him, “also Koushi sent me with pastries for Mika and Akaashi.”

The word pastries becomes a trigger for the six-year old who nearly falls off the sofa trying to run to Sawamura, hugging him tightly and mumbling a bunch of ‘thank yous’. Kuro chuckles behind his hand and leads his two friends into the kitchen, knowing Keiji will want to hear the conversation and will make Tetsurou tell him anyway if he's ignored.

“So what's going on, Bro?” Koutarou asks, crocking his head to the side like an owl.

“Oikawa texted me. He's inviting me to his wedding…” Tetsurou starts to explain, “I didn't know he still had my number.”

“That's pawful!”

“Owlbsolutely terrible, Broski!”

Never has Daichi felt so annoyed and furious at the same time before. He rubs his pulsating temples before inhaling deeply, truly hating his friends’ dumb animal puns. He wants to strangle the both of them but doesn't do anything that'll anger or upset Akaashi or Mika, mostly because Akaashi is dangerous enough on his own pregnant or not, “enough with the animal puns.”

“Anyway, I don't know if I'm going to go to the wedding or not. Meowl feel bad for the guy marrying him,” Kuro lets out a sigh and can't help but laugh at the utter shock on Bokuto’s face, “what is it?”

“Akaashi said something cute. You missed it.”

Tetsurou’s eyes widen at the words leaving his best friend’s mouth, looking at his other best friend who nods in agreement. “Keiji, say it again please. I need to hear this.”

“What? All I said was it would be nice to go and use the purrfect opportunity to find out hoo this Oikawa guy is marrying.”

_Is he an angel?_ Bokuto and Tetsurou exchange shocked expressions. The two friends just shut themselves and sit at the table quietly, trying to understand how one man can be so perfect.

Kuro is falling deeper and deeper in love with his pregnant fiancè. He didn't think it was possible until he heard what he just did. Of all people, he was not expecting Akaashi to make a cat and owl pun in the same sentence. He loves it and will definitely savor this moment forever. Tetsurou gently hugs Keiji around the waist and kisses his stomach gently, whispering. “You're perfect, so so perfect, Keiji.”

_That everything you do,_   
_Is super fucking cute_ _  
And I can't stand it_

“It's just to keep you two from ever saying another animal pun in front of me again.” Akaashi deadpans though he secretly thought the puns were quite adorable.

The white snow covered swings sway back and forth with the howling wind. The once autumn leaves crackling from the frozen temperatures. The pond has turned to an icy desert as it's snowing once again. New Year's eve is around the corner and groom-to-be, Iwaizumi Hajime, and his son from a previous relationship, Haruichi aka Haru, are walking by the park Haru keeps talking about meeting a nice girl his age in. Haruichi has dark brown like his father and despite having most of Hajime’s features, he has bright emerald green eyes like his deceased mother.

“Daddy, can we get pastries? Please?” those very big green eyes cause a normally stern Iwaizumi have trouble saying no to.

“Alright, but you can't eat them until after dinner.” _I don't want you spoiling your appetite. Tooru’s cooking tonight._

After pouting a bit, the little boy walks into Crows with Hajime and his eyes widen and his face slowly becomes bright red when he spots the mystery girl. “Daddy...that's Mika.”

“Is it? Why don't you go say hello then?” Iwaizumi smiles warmly at his son, wondering what's so special about the girl.

Haruichi stubbornly shakes his head, trying to hide his shyness. “I can't..I'm scared of them.”

_Them?_ Hajime thinks to himself before looking in the direction Haru was pointing to. He chuckles quietly to himself when he notices two large men and a pregnant one sitting with this Mika. Now he understands how others felt whenever Hanamaki and Matsukawa are with him and Haru in public. A cute child with three handsome yet deadly men is a bit intimidating for most people.

“I'll go with you, is that better?” Iwaizumi offers and lets out a breath of relief when the boy agrees.

“Hi, Haru!” Mika’s voice greets them before they can head over to the group.

“H-Hi, M-Mika..”

Hajime wants to laugh at his son’s terrible people skills since they mimic his own when he was growing up. He thought Haru was going to faint when she hugs the boy tightly.

“Bunny, you can't just run off like that,” the beautiful pregnant man says as he heads over to them, bowing politely to Iwaizumi, “I'm sorry about her. She's so carefree and overly friendly.”

“It's fine. My son is really shy and usually bad with people,” Iwa chuckles softly and gets a better look at the man in front of him, “and congratulations.”

“Ah, thank you. I'm Akaashi Keiji and that's my daughter, Mika.”

“Iwaizumi Hajime and my son's Haruichi, but he prefers Haru.”

“Seems our little ones are in the same class.”

Jet black eyes glance over at the parents conversating, causing a deep scowl to form on Kuro’s face. Eyebrows furrowed as he watches his Keiji and Mika look so happy talking to this strange man and child. As soon as he hears that man say Keiji’s name something budges inside of Tetsurou. He isn't sure what it was because he doesn't want any handsome stranger getting too close to Akaashi.

“Keiji, we should get going. We're going to be late.”

Akaashi nods and says his goodbyes to Iwaizumi and his son, holding Mika’s hand and smiling when she grabs Kuro’s hand also as they walk out to Tetsurou’s car. _Time to find out if you're a boy or girl, little one._

_It's time._ Keiji smiles at his stomach while waiting for the ultrasound technician to set up the machine. He gently holds up his shirt and shivers at the cold gel being placed on his stomach. _Tetsurou is going to be so surprised._ Eyes following the screen as the tech moves the wand around on his stomach. Akaashi’s eyes are fighting back tears of joy at the image of his baby on the monitor, releasing a breath he wasn't aware he was holding as the technician speaks.

“Congratulations, it's a boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs used in this chapter
> 
> Can't Stand It by: Nevershoutnever


	6. Ex from Hell

He feels every fiber of his being vibrating with anticipation. Adrenaline coursing through his veins as he watches the volleyball going back and forth across the course. His hands are trembling and his eyes are wide.  _ This is what I gave up to raise my daughter.  _ Akaashi grips his shirt above his chest as he watches his fiancè’s match against the American volleyball team a week after new years. This excitement is good and bad for him since he's 22 weeks pregnant.

_ I'm so excited and I just can't hide it _ _   
_ _ I'm about to lose control and I think I like it _

Kuro’s movements are fluid like blood flowing to the brain. They're flowing smoothly and he's connecting to his teammates with perfect ease. Keiji is mesmerized by everything and it reminds him of his high school days on the volleyball team. He was an amazing setter and had a full ride to an American college on a volleyball and academic scholarship, but Akaashi turned it down when he found out he was a father. 

“Go, Papa!” Mika’s voice cheering for Tetsurou makes Keiji smile. Her love for the two of them is endless and he doesn't want it any other way. 

After Kuro scores another point, he waves at Akaashi and Mika with a wide grin on his face. “I love you, Keiji and Mika!”

“We love you too!” Mika yells back and smiles widely, leaning on the railing with Keiji standing next to her. She's holding onto him so they don't get separated.

“Volleyball player, huh? It's a shame she'll never see this again.”

A chill suddenly shoots down Akaashi’s spine. His heartbeat starts racing and he feels like he's suffocating. Rage mixed with parental instincts kicking in when Keiji shields Mika from the woman next to them. He tries to stare her in the face unflinchingly, to betray no trace of horror or fear, or any of the numerous emotions jolting down his spine threatening to overcome him at her words.

“You'll have to kill me if you ever want to get to her.” Akaashi spits venomously at Yuki as they glare at each other. 

“Mika will be coming with me and you'll never see her again. Goodbye, Keiji.”

Kuro’s body moves on his own when he catches Yuki shoving Keiji over the railing. He notices his lover is hysterical but Tetsurou’s focus is to catch the falling man. Akaashi can't shut his eyes or look away from the direction he fell until he hits strong arms. 

“Y-Yuki...that bitch took her!” He cries before Kuro can ask about his wellbeing.

Tetsurou’s eyes widen and hands Keiji to the paramedics before looking at Bokuto and Daichi. “Come with me and call the cops. Keiji’s ex just kidnapped Mika.”

The three run out while Akaashi gets rushed to the hospital. Kuro kisses his fiancè before sprinting out to Daichi’s car. Sawamura won't let him drive because he's hysterical which makes perfect sense. Tetsu can't stop trembling as he looks left and right for that bitch and Mika. He wasn't not about to lose his family, especially to this psycho wannabe mother. 

“Kuro, we'll find her. You gotta calm down.” Bokuto tries to reassure his best friend as they sat in the backseat while Daichi and Suga sat in the front. 

“He's right. We'll find Mika.” Tetsurou is really glad they stopped to get Sugawara along the way. 

The four of them are searching for Mika. It'll be easier to spot her than Yuki. She's no doubt hysterically crying after seeing her dad being pushed over a railing and being kidnapped by the mother she never met. The search is a bit easier with the police helping, but Kuro still feels sick to his stomach. He begged Akaashi and Mika to come watch him play and he's blaming himself for this happening.  _ Mika...please be safe. Papa is coming for you. _

Mika gasps softly as she watches Akaashi get shoved off the railing. They were so high up and she screams loudly in horror before bursting into tears. Her voice catches everyone’s attention and she wants to run away, run to Kuro.

But Mika couldn’t move; she had peed on herself and her favorite bedazzled denim jeans revealed the stain. Mika wants to move, except her feet wouldn’t carry her. She feels this strange woman pick her up and Mika starts flailing herself, realizing she's got to get away. Feeling a hand slap her across the cheek only makes her cry more hysterically and she starts reaching out in the direction her father fell.

“DADDY!!!” Mika screams until her throat burns before feeling something hit her head, slipping into an unconscious state.

Before falling unconscious, she hears her captor say; “Don't worry. Mommy is going to take you home with her and keep you safe. Once those faggots are out of the way, we can be happy.”

When Mika wakes up again, she squirms after realizing she's in a car tied with rope around her wrists. She tries to speak but there's duct tape over her mouth. Ocean blue eyes look at the passing scenery, remembering Akaashi teaching her to always check her surroundings in case they got separated or she got lost.  _ Tokyo Aquarium...where Papa and Daddy took me…  _ Mika remembers watching a crime tv show with Kuro and remembers a character leaving a trail for someone to find. She rolls down the window slowly so Yuki doesn't notice and reaches down for her shoes. Mika takes off one sneaker, tossing it onto the sidewalk before rolling up the window before the woman notices.

Yuki curses under her breath when she gets caught in traffic. Her heart races as there's cops checking every car for Mika. Did she remember to put the child lock on the backseat doors? Will Mika keep quiet so they can escape? Tatsuya didn't have time to answer her own questions and turns to her daughter. “Lay down on the floor and don't make a sound or move. Now.”

Mika’s eyes start to water again but does as she's told since she doesn't know how to talk back to an adult. She knows not to go with strangers, but she's too scared to fight back. Yuki drapes a black blanket over Mika so the cops can't see her. The darkness of the night is the perfect cover as she gets by the search with Mika undetected.

“Those idiots. Just flashing a light in a car won't get anywhere.” Yuki whispers as she drives away.

_ {From: Keiji; 1:30am} _

_ Did you find her? I'm stuck at the hospital for another day so they can make sure the baby's alright. _

Kuro doesn't know how he'll tell Akaashi he hasn't found Mika yet. It's been hours since the kidnapping and both men are a wreck. Keiji is confined to a hospital bed and Tetsurou is on the verge of tears. His tears are filled with worry and fury. He'd never hit a woman before but he'll make an exception if there's even a scratch on Mika. Something catches his eyes when the group drives by the aquarium. “Pull over!” 

Daichi quickly does so and can't get a word out before Kuro jumps out of the car. He runs onto the sidewalk and picks up the sneaker. Tetsurou hugs the small shoe to his chest.

“This is Mika’s...I bought her these shoes.”

“We're on the right track so get back in the car.” Bokuto hurriedly tries to get the distressed man in the car.

_ {To: Keiji; 2:00am} _

_ I found her sneaker. We're getting close. _

Despite not knowing many words, Mika can recognize some signs after sitting on the backseat again. The car isn't moving. Her big eyes look around to see Yuki filling up the gas tank. It's really cold here and Mika hates the cold like her father. Thinking about her two fathers and her future baby brother causes her to start crying again, tears falling down her cheeks.

_ I wanna go home.  _

Two weeks pass. Kuro and Akaashi are searching in Tetsu’s car after Keiji is released from the hospital. Bokuto is in the backseat while Daichi and Suga are in their car. Hinata is helping them search along with Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Kageyama, Nishinoya, and Tanaka. Their each in their own vehicles searching far and wide across from the Miyagi Prefecture and Tokyo Prefecture. 

“I want her back…” Keiji whimpers and wells up in tears. 

Tetsurou hates seeing his lover cry and gently squeezes his hand reassuringly. “We'll get her back. I promise.” 

Akaashi just nods and uses his other hand to wipe away his tears.

“Daddy!! Dad!!” Haruichi’s hysterical tone instantly worries Iwaizumi & Oikawa. 

The two rush over to the young boy and their eyes look at the television where he's pointing to see the news report.

_ 6-year old Akaashi Mika has been kidnapped two weeks ago. Police are looking for her and the suspect, Tatsuya Yuki. If there's any information about this young girl’s location, please call the tip line or your local authorities. _

Oikawa bites his lip and looks at his fiancè. “That's awful...we should help look too, Iwa-chan.”

“I know. I'll go, you stay with Haru,” Hajime kisses his lips before hugging his son tightly, “it'll be okay. Daddy will help find your friend.”

_ Mika...hang in there. You'll be home soon. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs used in this chapter:
> 
> I'm so Excited by: The Pointer Sisters


	7. Please Come Home

_ I know, I’m finding it hard to breathe _ _   
_ _ And I’ve been drowning in my own sleep _

Bright blue eyes look around again and panic starts setting again. Mika didn't remember falling asleep in the backseat and she doesn't know where she is anymore. She notices Yuki is asleep in a bed next to her. Mika was no longer tied up and there's no duct tape over her mouth.  _ I have to go back to Daddy and Papa… _

Making sure the woman won't wake up, Mika puts on the shoes that look like they'll fit and her coat. She's wearing clean clothes but she leaves her old ones behind when she runs out after another stranger opens the door. The stranger is trying to get her attention, but Mika refuses to listen. She keeps running before tripping and falling down a flight of stairs onto the sidewalk. Mika holds in her tears when she hears Yuki yelling her name. 

She shakes her head as the tears finally fall, but Mika doesn't stop running. It's been a few hours already, but she hasn't stopped running. Adrenaline is the only thing keeping her from collapsing, but even that will eventually stop. The soles of her feet are bleeding and staining her shoes from running, her muscles ache, and her body is weak from not eating for two days and blood loss from her feet and her hands and knees from falling numerous times...yet she's still running.

Mika trips again and falls onto the snow near the gas station she saw a few days ago, hating that it snowed in February. She just lays there and tries to catch her breath. Her vision is fading as Mika is desperate for food, water, and a bath. She looks up at the man crouching by her side.

“You're Mika aren't you? I'm Haruichi’s dad, Iwaizumi Hajime. Do you remember me?”

“I-Iwaizumi…-san?”

“That's right. I'm going to take you to my house so we can call your parents.”

Iwaizumi sighs in relief when Mika seems to trust him long enough for him to pick her up, carrying her to his house. Luckily he didn't live far from the gas station and he can get this poor girl out of the cold. 

“Iwa-chan, you found her?!”

“Tooru, get the first aid kit, some of Haru’s old clothes, and call that ex of yours. He's the one dating her father.” Hajime says as he quickly takes Mika to the bathroom with Haru following him.

Tooru just blinks at the commands but quickly grabs the first aid kit anyway, helping his lover clean up the little girl before walking into the kitchen to call his ex-boyfriend, Kuro.

“Oikawa? What do you want?” Kuro’s voice is hoarse, no doubt he's been crying.

“Iwa-chan found you fiancè’s little girl and brought her to my house.”

“What!? Where do you live? I'm on my way!”

“Two miles west of the Tokyo Aquarium. I'll wait outside for you.” 

After hanging up, Oikawa puts on his coat, scarf, and gloves. “Iwa-chan, I'll be right outside so Kuro can find me!”

Tetsurou swears he's broken every traffic law possible as he speeds down to Oikawa’s house. The cops pull him over but he explains he just got the location of his step-daughter and surprisingly they let him go after ordering him to slow down. He couldn't pull up to Oikawa’s house fast enough when he spots the brunette. Kuro practically jumps out of the car and rushes to the man. “Where's Mika!?”

“Iwa-chan is cleaning up her cuts and scrapes and giving her a warm bath. Come inside. He should be done by now.”

Once Tetsu steps inside, he finally breaks down in tears after Iwaizumi hands Mika to him. He hugs her close to his chest since he's terrified to let go. “Thank you so much…”

“Don't worry about it,” Iwaizumi waves a hand dismissively and smiles warmly, “take her home. She's starving.” 

Kuro nods and carries Mika to his car, letting her sleep in his arms from the doorstep to the car until they're back home. He smiles from ear to ear when Mika opens her eyes to see him. 

“I missed you so much…”

“Papa…” Her eyes well up with tears as she clings onto him, crying hysterically again. 

Akaashi covers his mouth as soon as he hears her voice. “Bunny! You're okay!” 

“Daddy!”

Keiji carefully takes Mika from his future husband and hugs his whole world tightly, never letting go. He rubs her back soothingly as she cries on him. Whispering comforting words to Mika, Akaashi is trying not to cry himself. Kuro wraps his strong arms around the two of them, shutting his eyes and thanking whatever God there is for bringing Mika back home. These past two weeks have been hell for the couple, especially Keiji. Tetsurou knows he hasn't slept properly or eaten properly since he was admitted into the hospital.

“Shoyo, they've got Mika.” Kenma sighs in relief when his husband gets home from searching after reading the text he received from Kuro.

“That's great,” Hinata yawns and rubs his eyes gently before picking up their sleeping daughter, hugging her close, “I can't imagine how Akaashi felt...I wouldn't have been able to handle not having Amai with us.”

The blonde bites his lower lip before hugging his husband from behind, gently caressing Amai’s tiny hand with his thumb. Nodding in agreement, he buries his face into his husband’s neck. “Let's go to bed. All of us could use the sleep.”

**_“Don't worry, Mika. Your mommy will take you away from those faggots.”_ **

Ocean blue eyes snap open in an instant, and she sits up in her bed quickly after being woken up in her sleep, panting softly as the nightmare fades. The soft moonlight seeping through the curtains couldn't help Mika fall back asleep. The picture of her and her two fathers lays on the nightstand after it had been printed by Kuro as a Christmas gift, constantly reminding her that she doesn't need a mom anymore, since she has something much better, her father and the man making them both happy. Tetsurou is her step-father already in her eyes, and she couldn't be happier. Now, she also has a baby brother coming in a few months. Mika couldn't help but wonder what this baby will like and what kind of person he will be. All of these thoughts made it impossible to sleep alone in fear of having more nightmares, so she slides out of bed slowly and walks out of her room. She silently opens the door to her two fathers’ bedroom, shyly making her way over to the sleeping Kuro. A gentle nudge was all it takes to wake him and onyx eyes meet blue ones.

"Mika, what's wrong?" Kuro asks softly and gently pets her soft hair, "did you have a nightmare?"   
  
She just nods and is already granted permission to sleep with him and Akaashi for the night. Mika buries her face into his white t-shirt lightly and his warmth caused her to immediately flicker her eyes closed, soft snoring and deep breathing are all that is heard from the little girl as she's now fast asleep. Tetsurou can't retain the wide smile across his face when Mika sought him out for comfort instead of her pregnant exhausted father. All of his excitement made it hard to sleep, but his exhaustion causes him to fall asleep.

This is definitely giving him deja vu and Akaashi could swear he was still dreaming. Seeing his fiancè and precious daughter asleep in bed with him snuggled up together is the cutest thing ever. As much as he wants to take another picture of them, their unborn baby boy has other plans for him. The baby has shifted and is now pressing against Keiji’s bladder, causing him to waddle to the bathroom quickly to empty his bladder.  _ Only a few months to go, baby boy. Then I'll get to meet you. _

After waiting for Akaashi to return to bed, Kuro quietly places Mika closer to Keiji as he sneaks out of the bedroom. He shuts the door as quietly as possible before grabbing his tablet and setting it on the kitchen counter after using Skype to request a video chat with Suga.

“Hey, Suga,” Tetsurou whispers and tries not to wake up Akaashi and Mika, “I need another emergency cooking lesson. I want to surprise Keiji with breakfast in bed. He deserves it.”

“Aww...how romantic,” Suga smiles widely but keeps his voice down so he doesn't disturb his own husband, “what are you planning to make?”

“Red velvet pancakes and bacon. Keiji’s been craving red velvet things lately...and tacos, but I'll buy him some later.”

“Alright, oh and Daichi and I are gonna adopt.”

Kuro grins at his practically brother-in-law and congratulates him then they get to work. With Suga’s instructions, Tetsurou manages to make heart-shaped pancakes with bacon. He made regular pancakes for himself and Mika along with scrambled eggs for all three of them. There's plenty of bacon so that won't be an issue.

“Smells yummy…” Mika says with a yawn as she stands next to Kuro in the kitchen.

“That's good. Your breakfast is on the table.” Kuro crouches down and places a kiss to Mika’s messy bed hair before pouring three glasses of orange juice.

He puts the special breakfast he made for Akaashi on a serving tray, mainly used for hosting parties, and carries the meal to their bedroom with a smile, especially when he sees Keiji sitting up in bed stretching.

“Tetsurou? W-What's this?” Akaashi asks softly, blushing furiously up to his ears.

“A treat for my beautiful preggers.” Kuro grins and chuckles softly at his lover's embarrassment.

“Meow, Tetsurou. This is  _ purr _ fect.”

Keiji’s cat pun just renders the middle blocker speechless.  _ I swear he's a fucking angel.  _ After breakfast is over and done with, Akaashi claims the corner of the sofa, draping his legs over Kuro’s lap and mumbling something about his feet hurting. Tetsurou kisses the other’s large seven-month baby bump and gently holds one of Akaashi’s feet between his hands after reaching to the stand near the sofa to grab the lotion on it. He never realized how small and soft Keiji’s feet are until now.

Tetsurou puts some of the lotion onto his hands and gets to work. Carefully digging his thumbs onto the bottom of Akaashi’s foot, Kuro settles for the cartoons Mika put on the tv. His fingers gently slide between Akaashi’s toes and slowly massages the pain away, using his other hand to massage and caress the sole of Keiji’s foot. Watching Akaashi literally sink into the couch with relief makes Kuro grin as he switches to the other foot, repeating the process.

After realizing Keiji fell asleep, Kuro carefully gets up without disturbing him and goes to wash his hands before his phone starts buzzing from a text message.

_ {From: Broski; 12:00pm} _

_ Brooooo~ (σˋ▽ˊ)σ let us in. I don't want to wake up Akaashi by ringing the bell...and Suga and Sawamura won't let me ring the bell anyway. March madness here we come~ _

_ I forgot they were coming.  _ Tetsurou chuckles quietly to himself before opening the door and whispering. “He fell asleep on the couch. Let's go to the kitchen.”

“I'll join Mika with cartoons while you guys talk.” Suga says softly and smiles, heading to the living room quietly and sitting with Mika on the couch without waking Keiji.

_ This is the life. _

The next two months fly by a lot quicker than expected. Kuro is more nervous than Akaashi about the baby coming. Last night was an adventure for the two them, mostly Kuro. Tetsurou’s heart couldn't handle the surprise.

_ Around five in the morning after the umpteenth trip to the bathroom, Akaashi returned to the bedroom and nudged Kuro awake. He was calm but was obviously in a lot of pain. _

_ “Tetsurou...my water broke.” _

Since arriving at the hospital at 5:30am on April 5th, Keiji’s contractions start becoming more frequent a few hours later. He feels the baby trying to push itself out of the womb and through the rectum with each contraction. He feels so blessed to have his fiancè by his side, yet it's a curse. Kuro is more of a wreck than the one giving birth. It doesn't help that Bokuto, Daichi, Suga, Kenma, Hinata, and their baby came with them and gave Kuro more reasons to panic. The next six hours are killing Keiji as the contractions slowly get from a few minutes apart to a few seconds apart. The thing keeping Tetsurou calm through this is taking photos despite the glares he’s getting from Akaashi. “Keiji, you look beautiful even while giving birth.”

_ Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say _

_ Sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face (whoa oh oh) _

_ There's no one quite like you, you push all my buttons down _

_ I know life would suck without you (whoa oh oh) _

“Tetsurou, get the fucking doctor. Now!” He accidentally yells during a contraction. 

As much as Kuro loves whenever Akaashi swears at him, he rushes to get the doctor after putting his phone away. What happens next is a blur. Between the doctor’s instructions and nearly squeezing his lover’s hand off, Akaashi has never experienced so much pain in his life. Even with an epidural to lessen the pain, pushing a baby out naturally is not easy. Tetsu’s words of encouragement help a bit, but Keiji swears he’s going to punch his future husband in the face if he comments about how weird it looks seeing the baby come out. 

_ You're an asshole but I love you _

_ And you make me so mad, I ask myself _

_ Why I'm still here, or where could I go _

_ You're the only love I've ever known _

Around 5:00pm, a beautiful baby boy is born. Akaashi is more exhausted than when he had to dance on a pole for three hours. He glances up at Kuro and notices the other man holding their newborn son while tearing up with genuine happiness. 

“Keiji, he’s beautiful…”

“I know he is, but we need to give him a name.” 

“How about Aki?”

  
“I like it. Kuro Aki.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs used in this chapter
> 
> Rescue Me by: You and Me at Six  
> True Love by: P!nk ft. Lily Allen


	8. Naughty

It’s the type of day when the makes the stickiness of a sweet yet melted popsicle slide on his hand. It is a day when anyone could cook an egg under the flaming sun. It’s as if he has a little bit of fire hanging from above his head. The heat is intoxicating and wrapping him up in a heatwave and devouring his body. It was hot outside like hell and Kuro is slowly dreading the decision to the house today. It's the middle of June and it's nearly 90℉ outside minus the humidity. Tetsurou sighs to himself and looks at his reason for coming outside today. His jet black eyes glance at his now 6-year old son and he realizes he can deal with a little heat if it means seeing Aki smile more than usual. They're inside a diner after walking from the nearest book store in Tokyo. Aki was all excited about waiting for the latest volleyball magazine to come out and they even waited two hours to get it signed by the captain and vice-captain of Japan’s national men's volleyball team. He's come to love volleyball like his parents and he's been so excited about spending the day with his dad along with the signing. 

_ Life is a gift love, open it up _ __   
_ You're a child of destiny _ _   
_ __ You're a child of my destiny

“Daddy, Kageyama-san was so cool! Though he's grumpy like Mommy on Mondays…but I forgot the other guy's name, he was cool too!”

_ The most amazing feeling I feel _ __   
_ Words can't describe what I'm feeling for real _ __   
_ Maybe I paint the sky blue _ __   
_ My greatest creation was you _ _   
_ __ You, Glory

_ If only Keiji came with us.  _ Kuro chuckles softly at Aki’s excitement and flashes a grin, whispering to the little boy. “I used to be on the national volleyball team.” 

“How come you stopped?” Aki asks and looks up at Tetsu with the same gorgeous eyes as Akaashi. 

“I got hurt after your fourth birthday and had to stop.” Tetsurou ruffles Aki’s soft raven locks.

_ “Tetsu!!”  _

_ He heard Daichi and Bokuto’s voices calling out to him, but his conscious was fading. The captain of the Russian team they were playing against had spiked the ball in Kuro’s face. When Tetsurou fell back, the impact blew out his elbow and tore a ligament in his ankle as he collapsed.  _

_ “Tetsurou!!”  _ I made Akaashi worry again.

_ Waking up in a hospital wasn't pleasant, especially since he was in this situation before. He woken up in the hospital every time Keiji got too sick or one of the kids got hurt badly in school. Kuro hated himself for making his husband cry.  _

_ “I'm sorry, Keiji.” _

_ “Idiot. Just get well soon.” _

Aki blinks slowly as all he understands is that his father was hurt years ago and he doesn't remember it. Kuro chuckles lightly and kisses Aki’s hair gently, grinning. 

“How about we pay your Uncle Sawamura and Uncle Suga a visit on the way home? We'll get pastries.”

“Profiterole!” 

Being perched on Kuro’s shoulders, Aki looks around the streets of Miyagi with a smile once they return from Tokyo. It's not as humid and it's slightly cooler. He has a grin plastered on his face when the father-son duo make their way inside Crows. Once Aki goes inside, he feels the instant warmth and aroma of the freshly baked pastries.  _ It's warm inside.  _

“Tetsu, Aki. What brings you here?” Daichi greets them and grins. 

“Your husband's fantastic pastries,” Kuro grins and hugs his best friend, letting Aki squeeze in a hug too, “and we're gonna bother you.”

Daichi chuckles quietly as they sit at a table after putting Aki in a booster seat, “you just missed Kou.”

“Aww, I missed my other bro? Damn,” Kuro grins and takes out his phone, “let’s send him a picture to show him what he's missing.”

After much coaxing, mostly with Aki asking, Sawamura sighs and agrees to the picture. In a matter of seconds after being sent, Bokuto is running inside Crows and is out of breath. “Hey! Hey! Hey, Aki-chan~! Your owltastic Uncle Bo is here !”

Kuro and Daichi burst into hysterical laughter at their great horned owl friend. They both know Bokuto has a soft spot for kids which is why he came a preschool teacher. After getting some pastries and dealing with Bokuto’s antics, Tetsurou finally gets home to his husband and step-daughter only to find Mika on the couch with Iwaizumi’s son playing video games. 

“Mika? Where's your dad?” Tetsu puts Aki down so he can run off.

“Dad’s in the kitchen with Iwaizumi-san, Uncle Kenma, and Amai.”

Kuro just nods and blinks slowly at the response. He doesn't want to accept Mika is 13 sometimes, but it's probably harder on Keiji. 

“I'm back.”

“Welcome home, Tetsurou.” Akaashi greets warmly though his voice is quiet like always. 

Kuro places a kiss to Keiji’s cheek before sitting with Iwaizumi and Kenma after Amai runs off to play with Aki, “I still can't get over how much they've grown.”

“You sound like an old man.” Both Akaashi and Kenma deadpan at the sighing raven haired man.

Iwaizumi chuckles quietly against his coffee mug, “Shittykawa says the same shit at home. He's all emotional about Haruichi turning 14 in August.”

“Mika will be 14 in December.” Keiji comments before sitting on his husband’s lap. 

_ The church was elegant, large, and it was where Hinata and Kenma, and Daichi and Suga got married, surprisingly the priest agreed to have a gay marriage in the church again. Everything was falling into place according to Kuro’s parents’ plans, and the only thing left to do was to say their vows, then Mr.&Mrs. Kuro would finally see their only son get married.  _

_ Honestly, taking his family to meet his parents was the most terrifying thing Tetsurou had ever done. Everything worked out because his parents fell in love with the father and daughter duo. Though he'll never meet his lover's parents, Kuro was happy to have his own family approve.  _

_ Watching Akaashi walk down the aisle with a bouquet of red roses in his hands was like watching an angel make its descent from the heavens. Tetsurou didn't notice he was tearing up or that he covered his mouth, stunned by the true beauty of Keiji. Vows were exchanged and the big kiss seemed unreal. Tetsurou knew this was the start of a new beginning for himself, Keiji, Mika, and Aki.  _

“Did you hear me?” Akaashi’s voice snaps Kuro out of his daydreaming, “everyone left. Our children went to the movies with Kenma, Amai, and Shoyo.”

“Oho ho ho? We have some time to ourselves, huh?” Tetsu’s signature smirk gave away his intentions too easily. 

Akaashi keeps a stoic expression as he comes up with an idea to treat his husband while nearly dragging him up the stairs by his hand, loving how red Tetsurou becomes at the sudden assertiveness coming from him. Keiji takes him into their bedroom, locking the door behind them. Kuro’s back hits the door with a slight tingling he doesn't bother feeling. Tetsurou moans, breathy and needy when he feels lips on his exposed collarbone, unable to squeeze his eyes shut when Akaashi licks his lips in the most seductive way and looks up at him with those gorgeous, wicked eyes that always seem to sear right into him and turn him on like nothing else in this world. It’s not fair, what Keiji does so easily. No one else will ever make him this needy and horny, that’s for sure. 

Tetsu’s eyes open, slightly startled yet very aroused, when he feels Keiji pulling insistently at his belt buckle, working with those quick, slender fingers. Kuro blinks numerous times, his eyes focusing in and out like a camera zooming in and out. This is the first time Akaashi has gone down on him since after Aki was born because they were always getting interrupted.

“Keiji—what are—oh  _ fuck _ —” He gasps when his husband cups his cock, effectively shutting him up with a triumphant grin. Keiji palms it, the pads of his fingers teasingly rubbing over his balls and the sensitive skin behind them through Kuro’s sleek red boxers after pulling down his jeans, which now have a wet spot caused from precum. Tetsurou has to grip his shoulders in support, desperately trying not to thrust into Akaashi’s hand.

“You're leaking so much for me already.” Keiji whispers and places open-mouth kisses on the bulge in front of him, earning more breathy moans from Kuro.

Keiji slowly pulls down his lover’s boxers slightly. Just enough to reveal his treat. Akaashi smirks at the huge size in front of him before taking the hard flesh into his mouth. Keiji pulls Kuro deeper into his mouth so he can feel the other at the back of his throat and then to the front again. His tongue swirls around the tip. Tetsurou has become Keiji’s personal popsicle treat, and the both of them are okay with that. He sucks Kuro harder and harder, hollowing his cheeks. The raven-haired beauty craves his husband’s semen a lot more than he should. His beautiful eyes gaze up at the flustered man, loving the grunts and moans escaping the other’s lips. Seeing Kuro melt from receiving a blowjob only makes Keiji more eager to feel Tetsurou inside him.

“K-Keiji--” Kuro groans erotically as his orgasms gets closer, especially with that fiery, lustful gaze staring at him.   
  
Akaashi knows better than to talk with his mouth full so continues his antics, starting to become more and more desperate for Tetsurou’s essence. Kuro jerks his hips forward when he shoots out his cum, blushing another shade of red when he watches Keiji swallow it all and not wasting a single drop. 

“F-Fuck...you're really good at this.”

Keiji rolls his eyes though he's clearly blushing. He stands up and bites his lip before deciding to have more fun with his husband, “go sit on the bed and don't touch.”

Akaashi grabs a scarf from the closet and uses it to blindfold Kuro’s eyes, cutting off his vision and whispering for him not to peek. After changing into a skimpy outfit he hid for a few months, Keiji puts on the heels that go with it since Tetsurou loves seeing him cross dress, “Keiji, what are you planning?”

“Don’t peek. It’s a surprise.” 

“You can look at me now.” Those words and being up close and personal with Akaashi is starting to become more than Kuro can handle. This instantly reminds Tetsurou of the first lap dance he ever received from Keiji. Kuro watches as Akaashi walks over to their little speaker and connecting his phone, turning on some music.

_ I love to love you baby _ _   
_ _ I love to love you baby. _

To think Akaashi would ever give him another lap dance is extremely rare. Tetsurou thought his husband gave up dancing for others. Watching Akaashi touch his own body to the music like a pornstar is making Kuro feel very uncomfortable in his lower region as he's heavily aroused again. Keiji glides the tip of his tongue over his top lip tantalizingly slow and turns around to show off his gorgeous ass playfully, letting Kuro’s eyes linger on the panty line on his lower back which has dimples at the bottom of his spine. Tetsurou gulps silently at the sight of Akaashi wearing women's underwear and high heels are driving his senses wild. 

_ I'm feelin' sexy _ __   
_ I wanna hear you say my name boy _ __   
_ If you can reach me _ _   
_ __ You can feel my burning flame

“Keiji…” Kuro moans faintly, burning with arousal and desperate to touch.

_ Tonight I'll be your naughty girl _

He's almost at his limit after Keiji starts pressing that perfect bottom against his hard crotch smoothly to the beat after sitting on his lap. It's taking all of Kuro’s willpower to not cum in his pants from the sight alone.

Akaashi will always be a true gift sent from Aphrodite in Kuro’s eyes. Every move he makes is exotic, every breath he takes is flawless, and his looks could send anyone to their knees. From the luscious raven hair to the soft hands caressing that marvelous butt. Kuro wants to touch Keiji all over and ravish him all night until he's a hot, moaning mess. Akaashi slowly opens the buttons of his shirt before removing his red tie, turning around to straddle Tetsurou. 

_ You're so sexy, _ _   
_ _ Tonight I am all yours boy _

Grabbing both of Tetsu’s hands gently, Akaashi brings them to his own chest and makes Kuro caress down his chest and abs as he moves to the music sensually. By this point, Tetsurou can't control himself anymore and turns them around before pinning Keiji to their bed. A barely audible chuckle escapes Akaashi’s lips before breathy moans do after feeling lips on his neck, kissing the flesh hungrily like a hungry beast. 

“Tetsurou…eager for me?” 

“Seeing you dance like that again...just wow, Keiji...” Kuro whispers before removing the rest of their clothes, tossing them in random directions in the bedroom, “so much sexier than the first time…”

“I've had practice.” Akaashi whispers after scowling at his husband for throwing their clothes onto the floor.

This time it's Tetsurou’s turn to please and  he doesn't hesitate to run his smooth tongue along Akaashi’s quivering hole slowly. As it's obvious that he's taking his time because the slow pace is already driving the raven head insane with arousal. Moans and pleas for more only escalate after watching Kuro’s tongue disappear inside him. The sensation is too unbearable as Keiji grips the sheets tightly until his knuckles turn white, not bothering to hold back his voice for the first time.

“ _ Keiji…”  _

Akaashi shivers from hearing his given name roll off Kuro’s tongue so easily like that when they're both so aroused. That smooth, husky voice resonates much more seductively in this heated atmosphere and he is melting from it just like every other time they have the chance to be intimate. Keiji’s mind is swirling from the pleasure he's experiencing that his body acts on his own. His soft hand reaches down and strokes Kuro’s hard, aching cock after another kiss is initiated by Tetsurou. Tetsu’s dick is throbbing from the attention and an airy grunt comes from him as that dick is guided towards Akaashi’s quivering, hungry hole after being prepped with lube.

“I'm gonna fuck you until you forget your own name.” Kuro whispers erotically into Keiji’s ear as he pushes his cock inside of his husband, smirking at the blush on Akaashi’s face.

At first the thrusts start out slow so Akaashi adjust to having such a big thing inside him again. His pleas for more only arouse Kuro more, and his pace quickens with each thrust. Keiji’s senses are spiraling uncontrollably after his prostate is struck by Tetsu’s large shaft and a loud cry fills the room. Tetsurou simply grins cockily at the sound since he caused that wonderful sound yet again, and keeps thrusting into that same spot just to hear his husband cry out his name as he moans. Their climaxes seem inevitable as their bodies move in sync while the sex seems endless. With one final thrust, the two of them release at the same time and time seems to stop afterwards. Akaashi’s face is bright red once they’ve come down from the euphoric high since he feels warm cum inside him, but that worry vanishes once their eyes meet a lovingly, passionate gaze.

  
No words need to be exchanged at this point; simply looking into each other’s eyes is more than enough proof to portray their emotions. Words are useless in moments like these, a simple creation of man to convey inner feelings. However, most men are too simple and can’t comprehend something as complex and deep as love. Love is a very complex emotion, and words could never do it proper justice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs used in this chapter: 
> 
> Naughty Girl by: Beyonce  
> Glory by: Jay-Z


	9. Vacation

“Hey! Hey! Hey! It's time for the water park!!!”

“I don't know who's more excited, Bokuto-san or Aki.”

Akaashi sighs to himself as he puts Aki into his booster seat in the back seat of the car. Bokuto and Aki have been overly excited about going to the water park since Kuro mentioned he wanted to go last week. Keiji feels like a chaperone of four children. Kenma, Hinata, and their friends are meeting them there except Bokuto is coming with Akaashi and Tetsurou so he doesn't get lost driving there.

“Bokuto-san, put on your seatbelt.” _It's like I'm raising another child._

Kuro just has that shit-eating grin plastered on his face as his best friend gets scolded by his husband, chuckling quietly and getting into the passenger seat since Akaashi wants to drive. He turns to face the trio in the backseat and smiles at his step-daughter and his cute son, “Don't let that crazy owl corrupt you.”

“Papa, stop worrying. I didn't make you and Daddy pay for judo classes for nothing.” Mika just smiles and it makes both Kuro and Bokuto shiver in their seats.

_She's vicious like her father._ The two friends nod at each other and face forward, actually keeping quiet as Keiji starts driving. Kuro just grins at Bokuto before plugging his phone in and setting up his playlist.

“I swear if there's one curse word or sexual line, you're sleeping on the couch.” Akaashi warns venomously without even glaring at his husband.

“Weird Al Yankovic isn't that bad.” Tetsurou coos playfully which earns him a glare during a red light, chuckling while starting the music and singing with Bokuto and even Mika joins.

_Your butt is wide, well mine is too_   
_Just watch your mouth or I'll sit on you_   
_The word is out, better treat me right_   
_'Cause I'm the king of cellulite_ _  
Ham on, ham on, ham on whole wheat, all right_

Keiji rolls his eyes and fights the urge to ruin their fun since this song isn't too bad of an influence on Aki. Kuro grins and kisses the back of Akaashi’s hand, lacing their fingers together over the armrest. He is definitely lucky he's loved by the beauty driving and very lucky he's still breathing.

_Because I'm fat, I'm fat, come on_   
_(Fat, fat, really really fat)_   
_You know I'm fat, I'm fat, you know it_   
_(Fat, fat, really really fat)_   
_You know I'm fat, I'm fat, come on you know_   
_(Fat, fat, really really fat)_   
_Don't you call me pudgy, portly or stout_ _  
Just now tell me once again who's fat_

Aki is just laughing and enjoying the awful singing from everyone except for his mother. This is his first road trip and he's so excited about it, having the time of his life and smiling until his face starts to hurt. Kuro grins as he looks at Aki through the side mirrors, nearly covering his ears when the backseat erupts with cheers of excitement, mostly from Bokuto, when they arrived at the park. Fortunately, Akaashi found a parking spot next to Kenma and Shoyo and sighs in relief as everyone gets out of car.

“We made it!!!” Aki smiles from ear to ear as he rushes over to Amai, hugging his best friend tightly after she jumps on him with excitement.

“Yay!!!” Amai returns the wide smile and holds onto his hand after being instructed to keep the buddy system.

Daichi, Suga, and their adopted children, Nanami and Tora, walk over to them. Nanami is the same age as Mika and has silver hair with big bluish green eyes to complement her freckles. Tora is the same age as Aki and has strawberry blonde hair with big grey eyes. All of the kids are really close friends while the teens are really close with Iwaizumi’s son, Haruichi.

“Sawamura! Suga! You guys made it.” Kuro calls out to his other best friend and family, waving at the four.

“Of course, Tora is excited about his first vacation.” Daichi chuckles a bit and watches the young children talk about random things.

“I'm glad the resort gave us a double room that'll fit all of us including Iwaizumi, Oikawa, and Haruichi,” Tetsurou says with a grin, “seems t-”

“Haru!!” He's instantly cut off by Nanami and Mika as they shout in unison to the teen boy, who just turns another shade of red. Kuro, Daichi, Iwaizumi, and Bokuto can't blame him when two beautiful girls call his name out and hug him at the same time.

“Mika, Nanami...y-you guys get to meet my step-dad. His name is Tooru.” Haruichi introduces Oikawa with a smile though his face says another thing.

After getting settled into their room, the teens head off with Hinata, Bokuto, Kuro, Daichi, and Iwaizumi while the mothers of the group, and Oikawa, stay with the younger kids in the kids’ section of the indoor water park. Tetsurou groans a bit when he realizes they've lost Bokuto. “We lost our owl.”

“Not again…” Daichi sighs and chuckles softly at Iwaizumi’s confusion, filling him in on why they lose the owl looking man so easily since he's new to their madness.

Bokuto looks around the outdoor area and sees it's pretty deserted since everyone is mostly inside. _I got separated from them. I'll just meet them at the room._ He sighs softly to himself before his breath hitches. His golden eyes widen with surprise when they spot the most beautiful man he's seen besides Akaashi. The man turns and looks at Bokuto as he opens his eyes. His dazzling electric green eyes seem to bare into Bokuto’s soul. His face turns crimson-red like the beauty’s hair. His heart begins to race and his breath quickens. He can feel butterflies flapping their wings vigorously in the pit of his stomach. As soon as Bokuto’s eyes met the man's, everything else around him and all his thoughts seem to have vanish. All Koutarou sees is darkness around him with the only lit path leading him towards this man.

“Um...sir? Are you alright?” the man asks as he cautiously steps closer to the gray and black haired man in front of him, “your face is red…”

_I believe in miracles_   
_Where you from, you sexy thing?_   
_Sexy thing, you_   
_I believe in miracles_ _  
Since you came along, you sexy thing_

Bokuto’s jaw drops at the stunning man in front of him. Bright red hair flowing in the wind and the bangs are practically dancing across the man's forehead. Shaking his head a bit, Bokuto manages to get out a few words, “I'm...alright...my n-name's Bokuto Koutarou.”

“Yoshiwara Rei,” He says with a quiet chuckle and smiles warmly like the morning sun, “nice to meet you, Bokuto-san.”

_Rei…_ “It’s nice to meet you too, Yoshiwara-san.”

“Kou! There you are,” Daichi sighs in relief when he spots his other best friend, “everyone is looking for you.”

Bokuto looks at Daichi and just bites his lip, knowing his friend will take the hint which he did fortunately as he heads inside the resort. Rei lets out a delicate chuckle into his hand before smiling at Koutarou.

“It must be nice having friends who care about you. Maybe you'd like to join me for drinks later?”

“I'd love to!” Bokuto says before thinking about his words. Luckily that earns him Rei’s phone number and which restaurant to meet up in.

_Where did you come from, baby?_   
_How did you know I needed you?_   
_How did you know I needed you so badly?_ _  
How did you know I'd give my heart gladly?_

After returning to the others, he's greeted with numerous smug grins. The one he needs to worry about the most is the one from Kuro because the man is dangerous sometimes. Tetsurou playfully pats his friend’s back, “swiggity swooty, you're going for that booty?”

“Swiggity swooty, I'm coming for that booty.”

“Bokuto-san, Tetsurou, stupidity is contagious. Don't poison the children.” Akaashi says softly before the group squeezes into a large booth in the family restaurant inside the resort.

Kuro puts his arm around Keiji’s shoulders before kissing his cheek tenderly, feigning distress, “you wound me, Keiji.”

Hinata just laughs at the fake distress and his grin radiates sunshine. No wonder Kenma is so attracted to him. The sight of a certain blonde catches both Tetsu’s and Bokuto’s attention, like predators finding their prey. Both Akaashi and Daichi sigh at the grins on the duo’s faces. Kenma seems to catch on and hides his face in Hinata’s shoulder.

“Oho ho? Is that Tsukki?”

“Oho ho ho? It is Tsukishima.”

Tsukishima hears the nickname he only lets his husband call him and visibly cringes when he sees Kuro and Bokuto. Tadashi looks up at his husband before making a tiny squeak when the troublesome duo pat Kei’s back.

_Why do I keep running into them?_ “Kuro-san, Bokuto-san. Go away.”

“My heart is bleeding, Glasses-kun.” Kuro dramatically holds his chest and falls onto Bokuto, even making Mika hide her face from the embarrassment of her step-dad and his best friend.

“Tsukki! You're breaking my heart!” Bokuto catches his best friend and whines a bit.

“Don't call me Tsukki…” Tsukishima frowns and puts his arm around his husband.

Mika eventually just sighs before taking out her cellphone and smiles at Akaashi, knowing he knows she wants to take a selfie with him and Aki. Keiji takes her phone so she can hold up her brother. He knows once Kuro sees the picture, he'll either _die from the beauty_ or complain he's not in the photo.

“Iwa-chan, we should take a selfie with Haru!” Oikawa whines and looks at his husband pleadingly.

“No, Trashykawa.” Iwaizumi deadpans though he's red from ear to ear, eventually giving in with Haruichi asks him. He's secretly hating himself for having such a soft spot for them sometimes.

There's always something beautiful about watching children sleeping for Akaashi, Kenma, Suga, and Oikawa. Watching Aki, Amai, and Tora cuddled up to each other fast asleep along with Mika, Haruichi, and Nanami. Since there's three beds in the designated kids’ room, Haru has a bed to himself while Mika and Nanami share one, and the little ones have the other. The innocence shows on their sleeping faces, the peaceful and serene dreams blocking out the dangers of the outside. Their soft breathing making the world seem to stand still.

“Let's go enjoy the adult bathhouse while we can.” Suga whispers after they shut the door partially.

All four sets of eyes glance at their partners fast asleep on the futons they brought with them and Suga, along with Oikawa, use the opportunity to take pictures of their husbands. Kenma sneaks in a picture of his husband and eventually Akaashi takes one too. The _wives_ leave the hotel room after taking a spare set of clothes and Suga brought the room key so they don't wake anyone up. The sentou is large with the sexes separated as expected. The washing stations in the men's side don't have barriers between each station since most men help each other if they're in a group.

After washing in the stations, all four of them sigh in bliss as they sink into the heated bath. Luckily they're the only ones in the bath since the quiet is nice. Kenma sits closer to Akaashi and makes a humming sound as Oikawa breaks the silence, “I love my family, but I need space sometimes.”

“You're not alone with that. Daichi, Nana, and Tora mean everything to me, but as a mother I need time to relax.” Suga says with his eyes closed and Kenma hums in agreement.

“Shoyo is a handful on his own and Amai is like him mostly so things are pretty crazy in my house.”

“Imagine how I feel. I'm raising Tetsurou, Mika, Aki, and sometimes Bokuto-san on my own.” Keiji comments and lets the hot water melt his aches away.

Bokuto walks into the sentou with his date and his eyes widen at the four of them, “Um...what are you guys doing?”

“Relaxing while they sleep.” All four answer simultaneously.

Rei chuckles quietly and smiles as he steps into the bath with Bokuto after using a washing station, “I'm Yoshiwara Rei. Bokuto-san talked a lot about you four.”

_Now we understand why they were teasing Bokuto before…_ Keiji, Kenma, Tooru, and Koushi exchange looks. _He's falling for this guy._

“What? Did I say something weird?” Rei asks and bites his lip gently.

“Nothing at all,” Oikawa says with a grin, “we're shocked Bokuto found someone so attractive who isn't taken already.”

  
Bokuto’s face explodes with redness as he can't hide his blushing, averting his gaze elsewhere while Rei joins the others in conversation. _I'm doomed..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs used in this chapter:
> 
> You Sexy Thing - Hot Chocolate  
> Fat - Weird Al Yankovic


	10. Leave Me Alone

Kuro stretches his torso a bit before getting comfy in his side of the tube. It's a yellow dual tube made for pairs of two. He grins over at his husband relaxing and gently takes his hand, loving how their fingers lace together instantly. Despite being together for so long, Tetsurou falls deeper in love with Akaashi that he's drowning and doesn't want to be saved. The way the sun kisses Keiji’s skin perfectly, lightening his hair like a fiery halo. Akaashi lifts his head from the water, his wavy hair tumbling back into place like a water dripping off flower petals. The sun's rays send a glossy gold sheen all around the outdoor area, blending with the dull sandy concrete with the vibrant blue water.

“How can you constantly be so perfect?” Tetsurou mumbles and his cheeks are heating up when Keiji runs his free hand through his soft locks, “I'm definitely the luckiest guy in the world.”

“Yes you are, Tetsurou.” Akaashi whispers into Kuro’s ear and flashes a beautiful smile that blinds Tetsu.

_Oh, his eyes, his eyes make the stars look like they're not shining_   
_His hair, his hair falls perfectly without him trying_   
_He's so beautiful_ _  
And I tell him everyday._

“Tetsu, now you understand what I go through with Koushi every day.” Daichi comments and chuckles softly. He and Suga are floating behind Kuro and Akaashi.

“Definitely...but Keiji is better.” Kuro grins smugly at his friend.

“Stop being so gross, Kuro.” Kenma rolls his eyes as he's floating alone since Hinata ran off with Bokuto and the kids.

Before Tetsu can retort, he gets pulled into a kiss by Akaashi, who successfully shuts him up. Their peace is short lived when Aki comes over to where the lazy river ends with the rest of the children and teens. Their upset expressions make all the adults sprint out of the water. Keiji quickly picks up Aki and checks him for injuries. “Aki, what's wrong?!”

“Mommy...there's a scary man asking for you...Uncle Bo and Uncle Shoyo are gonna beat him up…”

Akaashi’s lower lip begins trembling in fear of the thought of the mystery man being Lucifer, seeming to forget who's around him.A cold sweat drips upon Keiji’s head. Not the sweat from running, but the sweat from anxiety. His heart is pounding like a drum, and his eyes tremble as they’re widened with fear at the realization. Kuro gently squeezes his shoulder to reassure him, looking at their upset son, “where are they, Aki?”

“By the slide, Daddy…”

“Oh I was right, that kid did look like Keiji.” The man says with a deviant smirk.

“Who are you? And how do you know Keiji?” Kuro nearly growls at the man.

Taking a better look, this older man looks a lot like Akaashi. Same piercing greenish blue eyes, same stoic expression, and same sassy attitude. The woman next to this man has the same flawless complexion Keiji has and both of them have silky raven black hair.

“I'm Akaashi Ryouma. Keiji’s father, and this is my wife Akaashi Minami.”

_His...parents? Keiji never mentioned them._ Tetsurou bites his lower lip and doesn't get the chance to speak because Akaashi’s voice interrupts them. “Mother, Ryouma. What do you want? I want nothing more to do with you since you disowned me.”

_I fuckin' hate you_   
_You're such a liar_   
_I'd love to hang you_ _  
You're all the same to me_

The venomous words that roll off Keiji’s tongue send shivers down Kuro’s spine. Never has he heard his husband speak this way to anyone besides that bastard Lucifer and that bitch Yuki. Clearly his father did more than disown him for Akaashi to use his given name instead of calling him “Father”.

“Keiji, please listen…” Minami looks at her son with tears in her eyes.

“I'm sorry, Mother. I don't want to hear what he has to say, so please stay away from my husband and my children.”

Akaashi hugs Aki close to his chest and starts walking away with everyone else surrounding him as they walk. Tetsurou puts his arms around his shoulders and Mika’s shoulders, hugging his family close and fearing he'd lose them. _Keiji…_

_When you repeatedly take advantage of me_   
_The only thought I get of you sickens me_   
_Everybody knows you're fake_   
_You're everything I fucking hate_ _  
And I'm everything that you could never be_

Silence fills the air as Minami feels her heart breaking at her son's words. It was her husband's fault they lost Akaashi, but she couldn't bring herself to leave him. As for now, her onyx eyes glare at Ryouma.

“This is all your fault. Keiji hates us because of you.”

“Minami…”

“Don't Minami me. You're going to apologize for everything you've done to our only son. He has children and got married for god's sake! We missed out on so much...it's all your fault, Ryouma!”

_It'd be easier if he disappeared…_

Sighing to himself after putting Aki into the backseat of Kenma and Hinata’s car, Akaashi gently kisses his son’s forehead and smiles warmly. “Be good for your Uncle Kenma and Shoyo, okay?”

“I'll be super good!” Aki says with a wide grin after hugging Keiji goodbye.

“Good. Have fun with Tora and Amai. We'll see you on Sunday.”

Kuro grins and gently ruffles Aki’s hair before sending Mika off with Nanami and Haruichi as the teens get into the backseat of Iwaizumi and Oikawa’s car. They're going to the movies then Mika is going to Sawamura’s house with Nanami. Meaning Tetsurou and Akaashi will have much needed alone time at home. Keiji doesn't have much time to settle in when he's scooped up into his husband’s arms, getting carried straight to their bedroom.

Once the mattress hits his back, Akaashi feels hungry lips against his neck. He lets out soft, breathy moans as Kuro places tantalizing kisses from his exposed collarbone to his lips. A lazy yet loving kiss then is initiated by Akaashi once their foreheads are pressed against each and both of them smile a bit while their lips are pressed against each other. Kuro gently cups Keiji’s cheeks, pulling him back in for a passionate kiss.

“Keiji…” Tetsurou whispers breathlessly against Akaashi’s lips after they share another chaste kiss, “I want you so badly…”

“Then have me. I'm all yours.” Akaashi whispers, lust tickling his tone and Kuro finds it beyond arousing.

Much to Keiji’s displeasure, their clothes get tossed across the room by Kuro but Tetsu is forgiven after he kisses in between his husband’s pecs. Akaashi is not only losing his train of thought, he's losing all coordination and slowly succumbing to the sensations as he watches his husband place tender kisses down all the right places. He's unraveling from Kuro’s kisses and caresses and Keiji feels like he's melting. The world is falling away, draining of all color but Tetsurou, standing in the sunlight once their eyes meet. Knowing Akaashi prefers making love underneath the sheets, Kuro pulls the sheets and duvet over them gently before reaching in between his lover’s legs.

Keiji gently cups Tetsurou’s cheeks and pulls him down for another kiss, parting his lips for his husband’s eager tongue. Kuro grins against Akaashi’s lips when they pull away for much needed air, Keiji starts to whisper.

“Thank you for remembering to cover us.”

“Anything for you, Keiji.”

A dexterous finger slips past Akaashi’s tight ring of muscle as Kuro starts to prepare him. Keiji gasps softly and moans quietly from the sudden penetration, clearly loving the pleasure already. The volume of his voice doesn't increase, it turns into soft pants and quiet grunts as another digit is inserted, both of them pumping in and out repeatedly. After fully preparing his beautiful husband, Tetsurou grabs the bottle of lube they store in the nightstand next to the bed, and coats his large, eleven-inch cock with the cool gel. He lines up his dick with Akaashi’s entrance before slowly pushing it inside. Feeling the familiar sensation of his husband pushing his lubed shaft inside him, Akaashi can't stop himself from letting out a sharp gasp that turns into a breathy moan.

“ _Tetsurou…_ ”

Two sets of grunts are released simultaneously afterwards, obviously one of them belonging to Akaashi, whose grunt turns into the sexy moans Kuro can't get enough of. At first Tetsu thrusts into Keiji nice and slow, only picking up the pace when his lover moans and pleas for more. The bed underneath them starts to creak and rock from the force of Tetsurou’s thrusting. Cries of ecstasy and the aroma of their activities fill the room as they continue to make love to each other for the remainder of the evening. The atmosphere cools down as both men come down from their euphoric high. Neither of the two were ready to move –nor did they want to- once their fun is over, and ragged pants take over as both men try to catch their breaths.

“Keiji, I love you so much.” Kuro whispers after the couple finally catches their breaths, smiling at the angelic man underneath him.

A small smile forms on Akaashi’s face and his small hands caress up Kuro’s neck, gently running his delicate fingers through Tetsu’s messy raven black hair. By now, Tetsurou already knows Keiji doesn't always say I love you back but shows it with his actions. The cheesy owl hooting ringtone for Bokuto interrupts Kuro before he kisses his husband’s kiss swollen lips.

“What's up, Kou?”

“Broooo!! I'm having an owlful emergency!”

Akaashi groans at the animal pun and Tetsurou just chuckles quietly at the reaction. “Bro, what's going on?”

“You remember Rei from the resort?” Bokuto continues before he could get a reply, “he's a teacher in the school I work in!! My heart can't take it!”

“Just ask him out already.” _You're already cockblocking me._

“I will, okay?! Say hey to Akaashi for me!”

  
_Damn owl._


	11. I Hate You

The entire car is filled with Akaashi’s displeasure as Kuro, him, and their kids are heading towards the home Akaashi grew up in. Keiji looks miserable and frustrated with the mention of spending the weekend there. If it weren't for Tetsurou, the invitation from Akaashi Minami would have been refused instantly. _I can't believe I let him talk me into this._ He sighs quietly and looks out the window, even refusing to hold his husband’s hand. Kuro feels a bit guilty, but he just wants Aki and Mika to get to know their other grandparents. He gently grabs Akaashi’s left hand and kisses the wedding band and engagement ring gently once they've arrived.

_How could this happen to me?_   
_I made my mistakes_ _  
Got nowhere to run_

Aki, Mika, and Kuro’s jaws drop in awe at the mansion they've pulled up to. After traveling through the boisterous city streets of Sendai, through the business areas in Ikebukuro, and through the crowds then soft birds chirping before it becomes silence, peaceful families in their large beautiful homes coming together as the sun sets. Finally, the car stops and the large gates of Keiji's parents' home open. This is the first time Kuro has ever seen where Akaashi used to live, so he wasn't expecting to see a huge manor. Everything is elegant with a powerful feeling to it including the plants. It feels like a dream which left the former athlete to question why Akaashi left this. Two butlers come to greet them outside before taking their bags inside. Tetsurou's breath seems to vanish at the sight inside, looking around in pure awe.

Everything in the main living room looks opulent from the gleaming wood floors covered in loving throw rugs to the sheer curtains billowing like mist on the wall of floor to ceiling windows that faced a slope and then a sunset. Nothing else. The furnishing were old but had a story to tell, so they have to be antiques with what looked like hand carved workmanship each area of the room melting into the beauty of the next with some delicate settees next to more heavy bookcases and fireplace that mated with the walls that appeared to be actually used. Above the fireplace is a large hand painted family portrait. Kuro looks at the four women in the picture and only recognizes Keiji’s mother, Minami.

“I have three older sisters. Yuri, Akira, and Kayo.” Akaashi deadpans at his husband’s curiosity, watching Aki stare at the old photos on the walls.

“They're all highly successful and married to good men.” Ryouma says without no regard for Keiji’s presence.

“I married a good man also. He's better than any woman.”

The venom spilling from Akaashi’s mouth is enough to make even Tetsurou shiver again from the vile tone. Guilt starts sinking deeper as he watches the father and son murder each other with their glares. Mika gently picks up her little brother before he knocks over an expensive vase and kisses his cheek playfully to make him squirm.

“Onee-chan, stop~!” Aki squeaks when Mika starts tickling his sides.

_This should lighten the mood a bit...hopefully._ She thinks as she continues making Aki laugh hysterically from tickling. Unfortunately the atmosphere only gotten more tense, especially after the words that come out of Ryouma’s mouth. “You were a pregnant man, Keiji? _Disgusting_. You should have stayed a whore at that club you worked for instead of going to college. Maybe you wouldn't of had children, especially that bastard child.”

Never has Akaashi felt so furious before. His body is trembling as he fights back murdering his father on the spot.

Word after word flowing from Ryouma’s lips are angering Keiji more by the second. His patience is running out and his temper is flaring. Rage boiling through his body. He barely has a chance to think of his actions. The only thought running through his head was getting that man to shut up.

Keiji purses his lips and raises his hand back. He throws his hand forward as hard as he could, whipping it across Ryouma’s face. The crack of skin contacting skin echoes off the walls. Vibrations of pain starts in his palm and spreads all the way to his fingertips. Akaashi’s palm is bright red, the same red mark that matched the one on his father's face. Kuro and Minami stare at him with eyes wide as Ryouma’s hand slowly makes it to his fire red cheek.

Ryouma sees the next hit coming, but it catches him off guard. All he feels is a balled fist make contact with his muscle, watching it smash his entrails together like a rogue freight train. He could feel blood vessels burst and his diaphragm collapse under the force the fist packed behind it. Oddly enough, the fist continues to thrust upward until his liver and stomach stops Akaashi’s knuckles from clashing into his spine. Ryouma’s breath instantly leaves him for dead as he doubles over. His knees buckled from the force of the blow, and as he goes down, he could swear he could hear a cracking noise ricochet between his ribs. Fire runs through every fiber of his abdomen, and he tastes bile, adrenaline and a hint of blood.   
  
As Ryouma’s crumpled body hits the ground, he gasps for air, but oxygen eludes his grasp. His head is swimming as his organs regain their original volume: going from a pancake like mass to their original life-saving state. He somehow manages to roll over and vomit. Ryouma silently thanks a higher being that his stomach hadn't come up with the yellow, sticky substance and his breakfast. Helpless as a newborn, injured and out of energy, Ryouma swears he sees the life pour out of him on the floor coagulating in front of his wife and his bastard son. He can't breathe let alone protect his body from any more damage Keiji wants to dish out.

“Don't you _dare_ speak about my children that way. I don't care who the fuck you are, Ryouma...” Akaashi growls lowly and picks up Aki, kissing his cheek lovingly and kissing Mika’s cheek afterwards, “I'm sorry you had to see that…” _This is why I didn't want to come…_

Kuro didn't understand, as if his brain short-circuited and needed to be rebooted. Around him, everything is in fast-forward while he remains motionless in the middle of it all. He watches in awe/horror as his husband slaps and punches the older Akaashi without remorse.

_The night goes on_   
_As I'm fading away_   
_I'm sick of this life_   
_I just wanna scream_ _  
How could this happen to me?_

Minami covers her mouth after dropping the tray of drinks in her hands, quickly rushing to her husband's side. Her onyx eyes well up in tears and looks at everyone, “what happened?”

“He insulted my children so I slapped him and punched him.” Akaashi deadpans and folds his arms loosely, walking outside with his reasons for living.

Kuro gently leads his family to the massive hammock near the guest house they'll be using for the weekend. Akaashi lays down on the hammock with Aki laying on his chest and Mika laying next to him. Tetsurou can't stop himself from smiling at the scene in front of him. He quickly takes a picture of them before he gets noticed, slipping onto the hammock and wrapping his arms around all three of them.

“We should get a hammock like this.” Tetsurou chuckles quietly and shuts his eyes, resting his chin on Mika’s head gently.

“Or we could take this one. They can buy a new one.” Akaashi says with a hum, closing his eyes after Aki falls asleep in his arms.

The sunny sky turns into a black world covering velvet of darkness and despair filled with tiny diamond shaped sparkling lights of hope and love. Kuro, Akaashi, Mika, and Aki end up fast asleep while swaying gently on the hammock. The innocence shows on their sleeping faces, the peaceful and serene dreams blocking out the dangers of the outside. Their soft breathing making the world seem to stand still. Minami holds in her breath when she goes outside with a large blanket in her arms after having a feeling there wasn't enough blankets in the guest house.

She carefully tucks them in and gets pillows out of the guest house, sneakily placing them under Akaashi and Kuro’s head because Mika is using her step-father’s bicep as a pillow and Aki is using his mother's chest as a pillow. Minami smiles at how happy and peaceful her son looks in the arms of this man, fully understanding why Keiji refuses to let him go. All she wanted was her children to be happy, and her dream came true. She refuses to let her idiotic husband ruin this.

If breakfast with Akaashi’s parents in the morning could be described with one word, Kuro would say awkward. Akaashi and his father didn't speak or even glance at each other. Mika scoots her chair closer to Tetsurou and Aki when Keiji’s aura roars with rage and displeasure. His cool, stoic mask is on tight while Minami tries to lighten up the tense situation by talking about his sisters. The oldest sister, Yuri, married a rich professional volleyball player and they live happily together in America. The second oldest, Kayo, married a rich lawyer and they own a highly successful firm in Hokkaido. The youngest sister, Akira, became a famous actor alongside her husband and they're traveling the world together. Despite the tense atmosphere, Kuro is enjoying learning about his husband’s family.

In attempt to soothe Keiji’s anger a bit, Tetsurou puts his arm around those slender shoulders and gently places a kiss to Akaashi’s shoulder before whispering, “relax, Keiji. Your father can't see how perfect you are, the past doesn't matter.”

_You've got a way with words_   
_You get me smiling even when it hurts_   
_There's no way to measure what your love is worth_ _  
I can't believe the way you get through to me_

A smile makes its way onto Akaashi’s face and he nods in response, trying to ignore the gagging sounds Ryouma is making like an immature child. Ryouma rolls his eyes and clicks his tongue in disgust.

“I've lost my appetite being near faggots and their bastard children.”

Kuro’s blood boiled with rage. All at once he’s freed from his confusion, now possessed by a passionate hatred, a fury at the beast that could dare claim the title of Keiji’s father. Hot blood rushes through his veins, and he could feel his heart pounding with a mantra of vengeance. _I'm going to kill him!_ With one look, Mika quickly picks up her brother and hurries upstairs to Akaashi’s old bedroom, locking the door. Seeing her step-father that angry is something she nor Aki need to be around. Mika quickly covers Aki’s ears to prevent him from hearing the words coming from Kuro’s mouth.

“I've had enough of your childish shit! Keiji doesn't deserve the hell you put him through. Just because you're miserable, doesn't mean you can torture him because he's different. Who gives a fuck whether or not he's gay, Keiji-”

“Tetsurou, I'll handle this. Go calm down and apologize to Bunny and Aki for scaring them,” Akaashi interrupts his husband’s rant and sends him away, looking at his father, “Ryouma, I don't care about what you think anymore. Honestly, I don't even know why I'm even here anymore. If mother didn't beg for me to bring my family, I would be at home spending quality time with my children and _husband_. Have a good life and rot in hell where you belong.”

Keiji stands up and follows Kuro upstairs, pulling him into the hallway bathroom and hugging him tightly around the waist. His desperate need for Tetsurou’s warmth is becoming too painful to go another second without it. Having those arms around him makes Akaashi feel safe and sound. Akaashi gently puts his head on Tetsu’s chest and enjoys the sounds of his heartbeat. Kuro slowly smiles as he embraces the love of his life.

“Thanks, Keiji. I was close to strangling your father…”

“I was hoping you would.” Akaashi chuckles quietly before going to check on their kids.

  
_Oh, how I adore you_   
_Like no one before you_ _  
I love you just the way you are_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs used in this chapter:
> 
> How could this happen to me by: Simple Plan  
> You've got a way by: Shania Twain


	12. Blame It On The Booze

No one answers when Keiji calls out into their home after returning from the grocery store. It opens easily when he tries the knob a moment later while struggling to get the door with bags in his hands. A sulfury, burned smell made Akaashi’s stomach lurch as soon as he steps inside, and he hears a deep droning sound from the back of the house. He didn’t see anyone in the living room. The smell gets stronger as he walks toward the kitchen, and now he could smell something like burnt meat mixed in with it.

"Tetsurou?" he questions quietly. "You okay?" He steps into the kitchen doorway and stops in his tracks.  
  
Kuro is standing by the sink halfway down the room, scraping something out of a pan. Which is interesting, because he didn’t cook, except for the one time Tetsu made pancakes for Keiji when he was pregnant with Aki with guidance from Suga. The toaster stands still and silent against the wall across from Akaashi. The produce drawer hanging open and looks to be covered in something slimy. Thick and orange-brown liquid cover the counter beyond the sink and drips from the bottom of the cabinet above it. Another pan smoking on the stove.   
  
Tetsurou hasn't gotten dressed, either, which is also interesting for very different reasons. His bed hair is still mussed and he’s wearing dark red boxers and a black apron, which Keiji has never seen him wear before. Akaashi’s stomach lurches in a whole different way than it had a moment ago. "Tetsurou?"   
  
The former athlete jumps and turns toward him. He looks blank for just a second, but then his shoulders hunch and his jaw tightens. Kuro must've been more embarrassed than he wanted Akaashi to ever see. They look at each other briefly, then their gazes shy away from each other [like batteries with matching poles facing].

“Tetsurou? I can't believe this…”

_When you see a country peach, laying out at the beach_   
_Do the Creep (hah)_   
_Do the Creep (hah)_   
_And when a fine PYT walks in front of your tree_   
_Do the Creep (hoo)_ _  
Do the Creep (hah)_

The loud music suddenly pulls everything to a sudden hault. Kuro doesn’t even care about his embarrassing cooking disaster because of the sound from Akaashi’s laughter. It’s the cutest thing he’s ever heard. It starts out like any other cute, quiet laugh, but it slowly grows into the sounds of a donkey every time Keiji inhales as the atmosphere almost became awkward. Tetsurou can’t stop himself from laughing either after hearing the neighbors’ song choice to blast into the day, but Keiji’s genuine laughing definitely made him forget why he was so embarrassed.

“Let's go out for breakfast after I clean the kitchen.”

“Sorry, Keiji...it seems I can't cook without someone telling me what to do…” _At least I didn't cause a fire like Bo._

Akaashi doesn't say anything else as he turns on some music. Kuro blinks slowly in confusion at the music choice. _He likes kpop, too?_ Deciding to leave his husband to salvage the mess he made, Tetsurou decides to wake up their kids and make them get dressed. Keiji fights back a grin at the miserable groaning coming from Mika about not wanting to be woken up and chuckles quietly.

The diner the four of them go to is a typical one. Retro signs on the walls and an odd yet comforting decor. The red booths and seats compliment the wooden tables that have plastic over them to prevent splinters. The only thing standing out from the scenery is Bokuto Koutarou and his new boyfriend, Yoshiwara Rei. Kuro just grins at his best friend and heads to the couple, draping his arm over Bokuto’s shoulders as he sits in the booth with them.

“Room for four more?”

“Of course, bro!” The two dramatically hug each other like they'll never meet again.

Akaashi sighs softly and sits next to Rei, after making sure he doesn't mind, and gets Aki settled, “I'm sorry we're interrupting.”

“Don't worry about it, Akaashi-san,” Rei waves a hand dismissively and smiles cutely, “I've gotten used to Kou’s behavior.”

“It's worse when they're together.” Keiji says with a chuckle.

Kuro and Bokuto exchange looks after they're finished eating and just grin. They're oddly in sync and it's frightening mostly.

“Guys night out?”

“Guys night out.”

_{To: Sawamura, Iwaizumi, Shrimpy; 11:45am}_

_Guys’ night out tonight?_

Kuro never would have thought his ex’s husband would join his small circle of friends. He blends in with the calm side like Daichi, but he knows how to have a good time too. Hinata joined the circle after Tetsurou married Akaashi. The five of them are practically brothers since they went to the resort together in last summer. Tonight is a well deserved guys’ night out/celebrating Bokuto landing himself a hot boyfriend who used to be a setter in America last year.

“Hey! Hey! Hey! Bokuto the Great is here~!”

“Shut up, you stupid owl. You're gonna wake up Aki.”

Bokuto pouts a bit as he gets scolded, deciding to sit on his best friend’s couch while Tetsurou gets ready. It's been a long time since the guys have done something together, minus the new additions. The last time he, Daichi, and Kuro went out, Tetsu and Sawamura met Akaashi and Suga.

_“Kuro, this guy is totally hot! You'd love him!” His best friend, Bokuto Koutarou exclaims and raises his voice so he could be heard over the music._   
  
_“I know, Bo. You keep reminding me.”_   
  
_Before Kuro could gather his thoughts to say something else, the announcer introduced the next stripper. The announcer was also the dj, who happened to be his old friend, Tsukishima Kei, who's currently pretending to be excited to introduce the next act._   
  
_“Gentlemen, I know you've been waiting. Next up is everyone’s favorite, Night Owl.”_   
_  
The mostly drunken crowd sobered up pretty fast at the name though Tetsurou was about to find out why. Akaashi walked onto center stage where the long pole resided. He was more beautiful than Koutarou described. For a stripper, he was very graceful and poised. He had long, toned legs that were barely covered by the leather booty shorts which fit his round, firm ass too perfectly. He was wearing a loose white, button-down shirt with a black tie. Night Owl had short, messy, black hair and slate-grey-green eyes that were behind a small black mask with slightly thick eyebrows. He seemed to have the same emotionless expression, yet his eyes showed lust when they look at Tetsurou. His athletic figure curved in all the right places and even his arms were perfect._

Remembering the look on Kuro’s face back then made Bokuto realize that he ended up becoming the best matchmaker/best friend ever. It was confirmed in his after Daichi met Suga, then fate brought him and Rei together. Something also came to the salt and pepper haired man, Kuro takes way too long to get ready. By the time it takes Tetsu to get dressed, do his hair, say goodbye to Akaashi and their kids, and find his keys, it’s time for the two of them to pick up Hinata and Daichi, surprisingly Suga and Kenma are trusting one of them to be sober enough to drive home.

“Bro, you take way too long to get ready. Mika doesn’t take that long and she’s actually a girl.” Bokuto says between whining like a child.

“You can’t rush _purr_ fection, Broski.”

That animal pun earns Kuro a kick in the shin from Keiji before he goes to put Aki back to bed after a bathroom trip. Tetsurou rubs his shin slightly before walking outside with his best friend. The club scene is different than the innocent Hinata's used to. Loud music blaring as people bump and grind all over one another while they dance. Girls on girls, guys on guys, it didn't matter when inside a club. From the line around the corner outside the building, he can hear the somnolent buzz of the eponymous neon lights out front, providing a backdrop for the clinking of glasses and drone-like chatter of hundred best friends and ex lovers. The five of them stand by the bar and Bokuto stupidly orders them fireball shots to start off with.

“Fireballs already? Someone has to be a designated driver though,” Iwaizumi says with a sigh before noticing the four pairs of eyes on him, “okay, okay...gimme your keys now.”

“Iwaizumi is the best!” Bokuto shouts over the loud music before downing his shot plus Hajime’s, claiming someone has to drink the extra shot anyway.

It only takes a few shots, a few beers, and a vodka martini for Daichi and Bokuto to feel the alcohol effects while Hinata is already plastered and Kuro is tipsy. Much to Kuro and Bokuto’s pleasure, Tsukishima is the dj tonight and he’s playing a lot of classics to fit tonight’s 80’s theme. Once he starts playing Michael Jackson songs, Tetsurou drags his friends to the dance floor, even Iwaizumi, and presses them all together in a dance circle. Iwaizumi doesn’t dance much since he’s too busy being the responsible adult out of them.

_Annie are you OK_

_So, Annie are you OK_

_Are you OK Annie_

_You've been hit by_

_You've been hit by-_

_A smooth criminal_

The sun reaches pale fingers through the window over the bed and touches his shoulder, but he ignores it until he feels the body next to him move away, and by the time he opens his eyes, the man was already half dressed. Kuro rubs his eyes gently and shields them from the bright sunlight, slowly recognizing that he isn't home. _Where am I? Why am I naked?_ The raven head looks at the man he woke up next to and his heart sinks in his chest. _That isn't Keiji...what the fuck happened?_

“Ah, you're awake. There's aspirin and water by the bed…I have to leave for work so help yourself to the shower.”

A simple nod is the only response Tetsu can offer before he recognizes the man in front of him. _Yaku?! Shit, I cheated on Keiji!_ “Yaku? I haven't seen you since high school…”

“Yeah, I know. I moved back to Japan last year...Lev and I got a divorce three years ago,” Yaku says softly with a sigh and looks at the taller man, “since you're married, I'll keep this a secret if you want. I was pretty drunk too last night.”

“That'd be really helpful...my husband would literally murder me if he found out.” Kuro runs a hand through his hair before popping the aspirin into his mouth, heading towards the bathroom.

Tetsurou regrets waking up in a room of his old classmate. He doesn't remember getting hammered or coming here with Yaku. The taller man remembers having fun with a few drinks with his friends. _How much did I really drink?_ Kuro thinks to himself as he slides out of his clothes, stepping into the shower as a realization sinks in: _Keiji is going to kill me…_

The first drop hits his sore body once the faucet is turned on. He starts to remember what had happened last night as it all seems clear now. The warm droplets form steam as he stands there without any movement, the memories of leaving the club with Yaku are banging in his head the entire time. Those happy times with the Keiji are at risk of being gone without a trace. Yaku is a great guy, but Kuro can't help but hate himself. All the feelings of the thought of losing Akaashi and their kids leave an empty hole feeling in his chest. Steam shortly clouds the shower while the water washes the sweat and cum away, and this feels heavenly to him. Though Kuro hates to admit that the soap makes the cuts sting, but it’s helping erase the faint memories of the scratches down his back. Once he found himself completely clean, Tetsu shuts off the faucet before drying off and wrapping the towel around his waist.

When he's done, Yaku has already gone. Kuro sighs to himself as he gets dressed and checks his messages, heart tearing in two when he has a message from Keiji.

_{From: Keiji; 7:00am}_

_Tetsurou, where are you? Bokuto-san said you guys got separated last night. Please let me know you're okay…_

  
“How am I supposed to face him after what I did?” Kuro mumbles as he gets dressed, quickly getting himself home and preparing for the worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs used in this chapter:
> 
> Smooth Criminal by: Michael Jackson  
> The Creep by: the Lonely Island ft. Nicki Minaj and John Waters


	13. Is it too Late?

_“Yaku?! Holy shit you're back.”_

_“It's nice to see you again, Kuro. How's everything?”_

_The next round of drinks was purchased by Tetsurou and he didn't even hear his phone ringing. His friends were trying to find him while he was too distracted by how attractive Yaku became._

_They chatted for a while as they had a few more drinks and it doesn’t take long before Kuro’s cheeks slowly become tinted pink. The raven haired man’s speech was already slurred so it was nearly impossible to comprehend him at this point._

_Yaku’s eye widened when the drunken man suddenly pulled him onto his lap at the bar, wrapping his arms around Yaku’s waist._

_“Oi, what are you doing?”_

_Tetsurou didn’t reply and pressed his lips to Yaku’s. He hissed slightly when the taller man bit down on his bottom lip, and his tongue was shoved down his throat. After the shock faded, Yaku returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around Kuro’s neck. He groaned softly as his old friend’s fingers lightly tug on his hair and the man’s warm tongue rubbed at the roof of his mouth._

_Yaku gently parted the kiss and Tetsu gripped tightly on his hips as their drunken lust-filled gazes met, “my place isn't too far from here.”_

_“Let’s go.”_

“Four unread voicemails messages…? From Mika and Keiji? Shit…”

Kuro sighs as he sits in his car to listen to his voicemails. A sinking feeling in his chest starts to worsen as anticipation builds.

_**You have four unheard voicemail messages**_

_**First unheard message: Tetsurou, it's Keiji. I don't know where you went with your friends, but I'm taking Aki to visit Kenma with me. Call me when you get this, love you.**_

His heart starts to sink at the end of the message. _Love you._ Tetsu knows he betrayed his husband, but continues to listen to the messages anyway.

_**Next unheard message: Hey, it's me again. I'm worried about you. It's midnight and you're not home yet. Please get home safe, Bunny and Aki worried about their dad...we love you.**_

Kuro starts to feel more and more guilty with each message. He didn't remember last night too well, but he knows he cheated on Akaashi and doesn't deserve his love. Even their kids are worried about him. He let them down as a father.

_**Next unheard message: Papa, are you doing okay? Daddy, Aki, and me are really worried about you. Please call back soon...we love you.**_

The worry ringing in Mika’s voice during the voicemail stomps on Kuro’s heart, making the raven-head feel worse than shit. He feels so bad that he won't be able to face those beautiful smiles again. A rock of guilt sits in Tetsurou’s throat as he listens to the final voicemail.

_**Last unheard message: Daddy, it's Aki. Onee-chan let me use her phone...I hope you’re safe. Mommy's sad….we are too so come back already. We love you.**_

_**End of messages**_

“I feel like the world's biggest douchebag.” He sighs softly to himself before finally returning home.

He doesn't deserve the smiling faces of Mika and Aki as they rush to him. He doesn't deserve their hugs and kisses. He doesn't deserve any of it. He doesn't deserve how relieved Akaashi looks, especially not a smile from his beautiful husband. Kuro’s heart aches and he just wants to crawl into a ditch.

“Welcome home, Tetsurou. Where were you? Bokuto-san said they lost you at the bar…” Keiji asks after getting Kuro alone with him in the kitchen.

_I can't tell him…_ “I ran into a former teammate...we talked.”

“You're lying...what happened, Tetsurou?”

“Nothing serious, Keiji. Don't worry.”

Akaashi knows he's not being told everything, but he won't force his husband to tell him, not yet anyway. His heart aches over not knowing what's bothering Kuro. He can tell something is wrong just by looking into Tetsurou’s eyes. Keiji turns his gaze elsewhere and watches the rain fall.

_It's a sad, sad situation_   
_And it's getting more and more absurd_ _  
It's sad, so sad (so sad)_

“Actually, Keiji…” Kuro starts to speak but it's barely audible, “I did run into an old teammate...but we got really drunk...and we went to his place and had sex…” _I can't believe I just said it_.

“...I won't kick you out though I should, but I'm going to stay with Shoyo and Kenma tonight.”

Kuro takes a step back in shock. His voice isn't so loud, so thunderous as it should, but Tetsurou can't concentrate on what Akaashi just said, only the tone in which he said it. His aura makes him become a whole different person. His shining, greenish blue eyes have twisted into a dark and gloomy black. His eyes narrowed and his teeth are clenched together. His hands are fisted in rage.

_Why can't we talk it over?_   
_Oh it seems to me_ _  
That sorry seems to be the hardest word_

Never has Kuro planned on being the focus of Keiji’s anger, but to have made his husband so angry that he won't raise his voice. Akaashi didn't even slap him. He just walks past and goes to their bedroom.

“Keiji…wait. Don't go.”

“Why? I waited here worried sick and when you decide to come, you tell me you slept with someone else...why should I listen anymore?”

“Because I already feel like the douchebag of the year...I regret getting drunk enough to cheat on you. I never meant to do it. I-I...I can't live without you, Keiji. Please...don't go…”

Before Akaashi could walk up the stairs, strong arms pull him into a tight embrace. Akaashi stays silent as he melts into the embrace. Those arms remind him that he doesn't need anyone besides his family and his small circle of friends. Whenever Keiji is falling, Tetsurou is always there to catch him and he still catches Kuro when he falls. Being in his arms is the best feeling in the world, and it's hard to stay mad at him despite wanting to so badly.

_Boy, you're my angel, you're my darling angel_   
_Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby_   
_Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel_ _  
Boy, you're my friend when I'm in need, baby_

“You're lucky I can't live without you either…” Keiji mumbles against Kuro’s chest and grips the back of his shirt.

“Please don't go…”

“I'm not going anywhere.”

_Life is one big party when you're still young_ _  
_ _But who's gonna have your back when it's all done_

Her wet hair hugs her body like a long lost friend, the ice-cold crystal droplets clinging to her frosty skin and dampening her clothes, as she stares out at everything before her with eyes blind to the world. It’s hard for her to tell when she had started crying and it is even more difficult to discern between her tears and the rain on her face as she turns her eyes to the sky above her. Eyelids fluttering to deflect the water, she could do nothing but stand still and let her body and mind be enveloped by the cold and wet night.

“Mika? What are you doing out here?” Haruichi’s voice snaps Mika out of her trance.

He holds an umbrella over her and offers a warm smile. Haru doesn't say anymore when Mika stays quiet. Guiding her into his home quietly, Haruichi tries to sneak her past his parents who are cuddled up to each other on the couch watching sci-fi movies.

“Haruichi, if you're gonna sneak people in, do it when we're not home.” Iwaizumi says without looking up since he already knows his son snuck Mika inside.

“Sorry, Dad…”

Mika sits on Haru’s bed after borrowing some dry clothes and she blushes lightly at the intensity of his stare. She feels a bit nervous and is oblivious to how close they've become.

_She looks so cute in my clothes._ Haru thinks to himself and finds himself leaning in closer.Haruichi starts blushing too and doesn't register Mika leaning in closer. They're staring into each other's eyes lovingly and their lips are millimeters apart for what feels like an eternity before they finally touch. The kiss is chaste, but enough to express feelings without words. The taste of Haru's sweet minty breath enchants Mika. Haruichi's surprisingly soft lips seemed to fit perfectly in hers, making Mika’s heart flutter uncontrollably. Haru is so gentle, so cautious. It's only a moment before he pulls away, smiling at the beautiful teen in front of him.

“Ack, I-I'm so sorry!” Mika squeaks and her face turns red, waving her hands in front of her frantically.

Haruichi’s face is redder than hers and he's trying to process that his best friend/crush just kissed him. He covers his face with both hands and is oblivious to Mika doing the same thing. _She kissed me…_

“U-Um…”

“It's my fault, Haru...I shouldn't have kissed you…”

“Don't apologize, Mika,” his blushing face only gets redder and he bites his lip, “I've been w-wanting to kiss you…”

  
“E-Eh!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs used in this chapter:
> 
> Sorry seems to be the Hardest Word - Elton John  
> Angel - Shaggy


	14. Lost

_He wrapped his arms lightly around Keiji, to test if it would be accepted. After sensing his feelings, Kuro squeezed a little tighter. Akaashi laid his head against his husband’s warm, hard chest and breathed in his smell._

_“It's going to be okay, Keiji. She can't hurt us anymore.”_

_“I can't do this anymore…”_

Akaashi’s head swells with images. He feels sharp, alive and curious. He doesn’t know what that meant. Suddenly his eyes shoot open and his brows knit together. _What DID that dream mean?_ He’s scared yet intrigued by it. As he wipes the sweat from his brow he thinks about the last intense memory of his dreams before glancing at his husband’s sleeping figure.

The lines of care and toil have completely smoothed and virtually disappeared, the crows feet around his eyes now but a memory. Eyelids are closed against the dim light of dawn and Kuro’s breathing is deep and relaxed, all the muscles in his face and body are totally at peace, like a baby in its' first throes of slumber and before REM kicked in. Not a twitch nor a spasm, barely any movement of his strong pectorals rising and falling with each intake of air such was the depth of his oblivion. This was a body totally at peace, at rest, at one with itself, rejuvenating the mind and muscles before the onset of yet another day of turmoil.

Innocence resides on Tetsurou’s sleeping face, though the man's far from innocent. The peaceful and serene dreams blocking out the dangers of the outside. The soft breathing making the world seem to stand still. Keiji runs the back of his hand down Tetsurou’s soft cheek, and then tenderly traces the line of his jaw with a knuckle. Deciding to ignore his sudden urges in case Aki came in, Akaashi sits up slowly but arms wrap themselves around his waist.

“Tetsurou, I have to make breakfast,” He whispers and shudders slightly when feels lips kissing the dimples at the bottom of his spine, “don't carried away.”

_I'm not okay_   
_I'm not okay_   
_I'm not okay_ _  
You wear me out_

After pulling himself away gently and leaving Kuro to sleep, Keiji throws on one of his husband’s baggy t-shirts and heads into the kitchen. Thoughts of what Tetsurou did with whoever this old teammate makes his blood boil. Emotions swirl like a red tide within Akaashi, rising to choke him. His breath starts becoming harsh and shallow, his hands automatically curling into fists at his sides, itching to swing out and put a dent in the wall beside him. _Tetsurou betrayed me...just like everyone I fall in love with. I guess I'm not good enough anymore…_

_What will it take to show you_   
_That it's not the life it seems?_ _  
(I'm not okay)_

Biting his lower lip while preparing breakfast, darkness starts clouding Keiji’s mind. It's pulling him back into the dark place he escaped years ago when he first met Kuro. Back when he was a stripper who harmed himself then covered the marks with concealer after they healed. Since no one is awake yet, Akaashi puts the food away and takes a small knife with him into the bathroom.

Keiji runs a warm bath before staring at his reflection, sighing quietly. He removes his clothes before sitting in the bathtub and shuts his eyes once the blade is aligned with his pale skin. Akaashi grinds his teeth and makes a faint hissing sound when the sharp knife cuts into him superficially. Tears start forming in Keiji’s eyes as he makes another cut on his wrist. Negative thoughts spinning out of control with each cut. _Tetsurou doesn't need me anymore. Bunny and Aki have him, they don't need me._

Blood begins to ooze down his wrist and fingertips as the sharp metal penetrates the skin, the tears finally fall and cause more stinging pain as their saltiness falls into the fresh cut. No one is able to save him from himself, no one could understand the pain he feels inside, and no one would be able to make him feel loved the way Kuro does. But how can he feel loved if he's not good enough to make Tetsurou happy? Akaashi hates himself, he always did thanks to his father.

He hates himself. There's only one thing Keiji hates more than himself. His scars. Self inflicted, his arms have seen years of pain. His whole body has seen his pain. If anyone can ever guess what he feels in a moment like this, they wouldn't want to ever look him in the face again. The pain, the hate, the passion. It's a disturbing sight. New ones to add to the barely visible ones, out with the old and into the new so to speak. Akaashi wishes he was never born, starting to believe Kuro would have been better off with someone else.

Akaashi’s head lulls to the side, and he couldn't quite make his eyes focus on the tiled wall. He didn't have the energy. He didn't have much of anything anymore. His eyes carry their gaze down of their own free will, to his arm. Thousands of white lines, horizontally decorating his arm in a sickening fashion. There are faded ones, the newer, pink ones, the red open ones he has just inflicted. The blood, smeared over the scars. The sight is poetic in his mind, the red so vibrant against his pale skin. He watches as the blood oozes slowly, sliding down his arm and onto the floor. The slow drip.

He swears he can hear the sound of it, if he listens closely enough. Or maybe it's just his imagination, but it soothes him. His arm starts to numb, and he collects the energy to frown. The numb sensation isn't good, because it dulls the pain. He needs the pain. It was all he had.   
  
Akaashi doesn't know how long he's been sitting there, as his eyes are moving out of focus, and his mind slowing down. It could have been minutes or hours or days, for all he knew. His mind's blank. He didn't feel time. He didn't feel anything, and he likes it. The man eventually gathers enough energy to sigh quietly before trying to clean up the bloody mess he made. Keiji sighs and starts to wash the blood off his arm. He hisses slightly when the lukewarm water submerges his freshly cut arm. Akaashi knows this is cowardly, but he needs release since he feels invisible and unwanted...again. The water on his arm stops burning, but the blood keeps flowing. Slowly each drop drips into the bath water, turning it vibrant red, until Keiji collapses onto the edge of the tub. As he's losing consciousness, he faintly hears a voice yelling at him to stay awake.

_Finally...I'll be free..._

 

"I can't see anything."   
  
_I want to see everything_ .   
  
"I can't feel anything."   
  
_I want to feel something._   
  
"Maybe I should tell someone about my problem."   
  
_I should keep my mouth shut_.

Akaashi stares at his reflection against the window near his hospital bed. Shame and guilt washing over him as his eyes gaze to the bandages around his forearms. Keiji hates himself more now because he cut himself again. His sensitive emotions spiraled out of control over being cheated on and he took it out on himself. Akaashi sighs quietly before noticing movement on the bed. He feels small arms around him and looks down at Aki sleeping next to him.

“I'm sorry, Aki, Bunny...I'm pathetic.” He whispers and kisses his son’s hair.

Mika opens her blue eyes at the sound of her father's voice and just hugs his torso tightly, fighting back tears, “you promised you wouldn't do this again…”

“Bunny...I'm so sorry…”

Their eyes turn to the door where Kuro is standing. Akaashi can tell that his husband was the one who found him on the brink of death. Tetsurou isn't saying anything nor is he moving his spot by the door. Keiji knows he wants to talk and he hands Aki to Mika, asking her to take him to the cafeteria. After the kids are gone, Kuro finally moves closer and sits next to the bed, “Keiji...why?”

“I-I thought...I wasn't good enough…” Akaashi says quietly and averts his gaze nervously, “every person I've been with cheated on me or abandoned me...d-did I do something wrong? Whatever I did to make you cheat on me...I'm sorry…”

_And I will never find another lover_   
_More precious than you_ _  
More precious than you_

“You did nothing wrong. I was stupid and I fucked up everything. Hell, I almost lost you...again,” Kuro gently grabs both of his husband’s hands and gently kisses them, “you and our kids mean everything to me. I almost lost everything because I was a fucking moron.”

“Tetsurou…” Keiji whispers and pulls the other close gently, pressing their lips together for a tender kiss, “I love you so much. This won't happen again…”

  
_All my life_   
_I prayed for someone like you_   
_And I thank God that I_ _  
That I finally found you_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs used in this chapter:
> 
> I'm Not Okay by: My Chemical Romance  
> All My Life by: Shayne Ward


	15. Stay with Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone~!! This is the end of this part of the series !! There will be one more major part of the Unexpected Love series which will be the finale. Look forward to that please and look forward to two more side stories~
> 
> Thank you so much for loving these stories so much <3~

The crisp autumn morning. A clear autumnal blue sky or that clear deep blue sky of autumn. The warmth of the sun on people’s backs, dispelling the autumn chill. A clump of golden leaves at the top of the green tree heralding the coming of fall. Golden edged leaves, leaves nipped by frost, golden trees with here and there a red maple lending its brilliant scarlet color to the scene. The rustle of golden leaves under the trees. The delighted barks as the neighbor’s two dogs dove through the pile of leaves, chasing each other round and round and scattering golden leaves everywhere on their yard.

Mika trots through skeletal trees, their branches so bare that he could have counted the leaves on each and every one as he passes by. The trees are skirted by pools of autumn gold and rust coloured leaves. When the wind blows, the pools of leaves look animated. Leaves take to the air in an elegant dance, pirouetting around the tree trunks to their own orchestral rustling. When the wind calms, the dance ends and the leaves land to form new pools that look identical to the ones they were previously in before they started to frolic.

Pulling her scarf over her mouth, Mika strolls through the park and enjoying the weather. The corners of her mouth turn into a soft smile as she shuts her eyes, finding pleasure in the cool breeze blowing by. When she opens her eyes, Bokuto and his boyfriend, Rei, are in front of her. She feels embarrassed for walking straight into her brother’s godfather, “hi, Bokuto-san, Rei-san. Sorry for bumping into you.”

“Hey! Hey! Hey! Don't worry about it, Mika,” Bokuto grins and gently ruffles her hair, “owl be back~ Tetsu says he has a surprise for us.”

“Kou, the surprise Kuro-san has planned is sure to be a hoot.” Rei chuckles quietly at the joy on his lover's face, suddenly hiding behind the other when a dark aura radiates off the teen.  _ She's terrifying… _

_ {To: Kubro; 1:30pm} _

_ Just ran into Mika, remind me to never use owl puns around her (〒︿〒)  _

Kuro sees the text and snorts into his hand, finding it hilarious that a fourteen year old girl scares his best friend. Deciding to tease his friend later, Tetsurou puts his phone back into his pocket and resumes helping his husband relax. “I can't believe we're going to America. I've never left Japan before.”

“It'll be fine. My sister's letting all of us stay with her and she's picking us up from the airport.”

Tetsu is really proud of Keiji for reconnecting with his older sisters since they're apparently much sweeter than their piece of shit father. Akaashi’s oldest sister, Yuri, offered to fly the four of them and a few people to Beverly Hills, California to spend two weeks with her and her husband. After much persuasion, Kuro was able to invite Bokuto and his boyfriend, Rei, to come with them. Akaashi invited Hinata, Kenma, and Amai to join them since Kenma and Keiji are still really close. In the end, not everyone in their sorta small group are going together to America. 

“Tetsurou, who else did you invite?”

“The usual. Sawamura, Kou, Iwaizumi. Rei is coming since he needs to be initiated into the group.” 

_ We're not in the mafia. _ Akaashi sighs quietly to himself and looks at his husband ramble on about his best friends. These past few months have been torture after he slit his wrists. Kuro has been watching over him more closely along with Mika, Kenma knows and is texting him more than usual, and Suga and Oikawa are always coming over to make sure he's alright. Keiji loves his friends and family, but he's alright now and doesn't need constant babysitting. 

“We will be making our decent into LAx Airport in approximately three minutes. Please fasten your seat belts and make sure your trays are clear and in an upright position. Please do not leave your seats until we are safely in the boarding zone. Thank you for flying United International Airlines.”    
  
Kuro studies a woman’s face for a moment while his family's waking up from their little naps. She looks to be in her forties and very nervous. Her eyes seem to roam around the cabin as if she’s expecting something to happen. A young boy who is probably her son sits next to her with wide eyes as he studies the skies. He looks to be the same age as his little niece. The woman’s hands tremble as she checks his seat belt. Beside him, his ten-year old sister is still listening to her favorite music, not caring or even aware that they’re about to touch down.    
  
The 727 tilts slightly to the left and began a slow and steady turn. Down below, the ground looks like square plots on a huge map of some kind. Gradually, everything begins to come into view. As they near the ground, small cars heading down long highways of black ribbon come into view, as well as various colored homes of different sizes and shapes. A sudden bump tells Tetsurou the landing gear is being released. The woman jumps slightly at the sound.    
  
Feeling his ears pop, Kuro opens his mouth in an attempt to release the pressure. Trees and rooftops whizz by as the aircraft makes its final turn onto the waiting runway and end with a mild rumbling as the tires kisses the tarmac. A loud rush of air giving pressure to the brakes slowly brings the plane to an Indy 500 speed, culminating into the final act of taxiing slowly but surely into the arrival gate.

“So this is America? This is cool so far.” Kuro grins and carries Aki off the plane since he hasn't woken up yet. 

“I've only seen pictures, but the real thing is amazing!” Mika smiles widely as she gets their luggage with Akaashi.

In the lobby stood two people, one is obviously Akaashi’s older sister and the other must be the husband they've heard about. Kuro’s eyes widen when he recognizes the man in front of them. “Ushijima? You married Keiji’s older sister?”

“Kuro? You married Yuri’s younger brother? And had children? Congratulations…”

Keiji and Yuri exchange confused glances before finally hugging each other tightly. It's been sixteen years since they've last seen one another. Bokuto grins and throws his arms around the siblings’ shoulders. 

“Hey! Hey! Hey! Let's get going already~ I'm starving!”

“Kou, you shouldn't do that to people.” Rei says with a chuckle, prying his boyfriend off them.

“Sorry, Rei. I'm just so excited!”

The ride to Yuri and Ushijima’s house is anything but quiet, courtesy of Bokuto and Aki. Between the small talk between Kuro and Wakatoshi and Bokuto making Aki hyper too, Akaashi, Yuri, Mika are pretty quiet as usual. Keiji’s posture seems unfazed but internally he's a wreck. Kuro gently grabs his hand and laces their fingers together, smiling at him like it's just the two of them. Akaashi blushes lightly as he almost forgot about how much he can be himself around Tetsurou. No appearances to keep up. No perfection expected.

_ The real me used to laugh all night lying in the grass just talking about love _ _   
_ _ But lately I've been jaded life got so complicated _

Kuro’s eyes lock with the other driver losing control of his vehicle. There’s barely enough time to react. It happened so fast. The impact is so hard, that Tetsurou thinks he's going to break into pieces. The pain is so excruciating. There’s the fast sound of the ripping metal, screeching tires, shattering glass and the screams of everyone else in the car. Aki and Mika’s blood curdling screams of horror. Kuro is thrown forward against the seatbelt, pieces of shattering glass pierce his arms and his head hits hard against the doorframe. His vision is filled with the colour red - blood. Then the world turned black after hearing the pleads of the others, especially Mika’s.

“Daddy!!!”

_   
_ Kuro’s in a heavy black cloud. Nothing to see. Nothing to hear. Just this heaviness throughout his whole body. So heavy that he cannot move. He can't remember how to open his eyes. Then he starts to hear noises. The buzz of machines. Clicking of feet near him. Quiet talking. Tetsurou remains still. He strains to hear and makes sense of it all. No idea.  _ I can't understand these people. Are they speaking English? _ Next Kuro feels some light shining on his closed eyes - a pink glow. He struggles to open them. Success. Tetsu’s in a bright white place. Someone is bending over him. This person is calling out his name. And again. The voice calls his name again, but he forgets how to talk. No words come, but he blinks hard. Again the voice calls. Again Kuro tries to respond. Suddenly he manages to clear his throat. He thinks he’s about to shout, but all that comes out is a tiny whisper, “where's my family?”

_ “The patient is awake. Get someone who speaks Japanese in here.”  _ An American doctor orders his nurse but Kuro can't understand him.

In a matter of seconds, a doctor who speaks Japanese walks into the room and bows politely, “sorry for the delay, Kuro-san.”

“Where's my husband and children? My best friends? Sister-in-law and her grumpy husband? Are they hurt?!”

“They all have minor scratches...except for your husband…”

Tetsurou feels his heart sinking after a brief breath of relief is released. He bites his lower lip, unable to relax anymore now. Watching the doctor take a deep breath before continuing is making Kuro more and more anxious.

“Kuro-san, Kuro-Akaashi Keiji-san did not make it. I'm terribly sorry for your loss. The driver hit the side he was on and he took most of the impact, using himself as a human shield to save your children.”

“K-Keiji’s dead?”

_ The day you slipped away _ _   
_ _ Was the day I found it won't be the same _

“Father, we thank you so much for the life of Kuro-Akaashi Keiji. Today we celebrate all that he has given us and the legacy of their life on earth. Thank you for what a good father, mother, and husband he has been. We remember how he has always supported us through the difficult seasons and rejoiced with us in the good times. Thank you for the ways in which Keiji has given to our friends and family. We think about what a kind, yet slightly vicious person Keiji was. May his memory be an everlasting light to us all. We praise you Lord for the working life of Kuro-Akaashi Keiji. We bring to mind some of his achievements and thank you for the countless blessings that they leave behind. Finally Lord, we are so grateful for Keiji. We will always deeply treasure him in our hearts and give thanks for everything they have given us. Amen.”

The priest shuts his small book after his prayer was finished. Akaashi’s parents are religious so they hired a priest, Kuro is even surprised they showed up since Keiji said he was disowned. Tetsurou kneels by the open casket on the cushioned bench for knees and he places his hand over Akaashi’s cold hand where both engagement ring and wedding ring reside.  _ Keiji, come back to me.  _ Kuro gently traces Keiji’s jaw with the back of his knuckle before placing a kiss to that smooth cheek. He hasn't shed a tear since he found out the awful news last week. If it weren't for Bokuto, Daichi, Iwaizumi, and Hinata, Tetsu would have been in that casket with Akaashi.

_ Now you're gone, now you're gone _ __   
_ There you go, there you go _ _   
_ __ Somewhere I can't bring you back

_ The hot, salty tears were flooding Kuro's cheeks and dripping off his chin. He opened his mouth to say something, anything, but all that came out were deep, gut-wrenching sobs that tore through his chest and convulsed his body. He sat down fast, shaking and gasping. Tetsurou didn't notice the four people who came in to comfort him in his current state. Four sets of arms wrapped around him and hugged the life out of him. _

_ "I can't do this," he choked, rocking and back and forth, “I want him back…” _

_ “Tetsu, Keiji isn't coming back but he would want you to be happy.” Daichi whispered and rubbed his friend’s back soothingly.  _

_ “He would want you to smile and to not leave your kids behind.” Iwaizumi added and grabbed a ton of tissues for the widow. _

_ Kuro didn't want to hear it and reached for his knife, trying to fight the hands that were holding him back, “I-I can't live without Keiji!!” _

_ “Yes you can!! You have Aki and Mika!!”  _

“Rest in peace, Keiji...I love you so much.” Tetsurou whispers and shuts his eyes for looking at the lifeless body in front of him hurt too much. 

_ Now you are gone, now you are gone _ __   
_ There you go, there you go, _ _   
_ __ Somewhere you're not coming back

  
He hears Aki crying and gets up from his spot, scooping the young boy into his arms. Aki whimpers through his tears and clings to his father, in fear of losing him too. Mika joins their embrace and cries onto her step-father, getting a sudden chill down her spine. Her eyes glance to the crowd and there's her mother standing with a smug smirk on her face. _Did_ _she kill my dad?!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs used in this chapter:
> 
> With You - Jessica Simpson  
> Slipped Away - Avril Lavigne

**Author's Note:**

> Songs used in this chapter:  
> Winter Wonderland by: Frank Sinatra  
> Everytime We Touch by: Casada


End file.
